Muse
by xunderestimatedx
Summary: She brings her lips to Spencer’s ear, “I love you Spencer… you’re it for me. Please let me be it for you.”
1. Chapter 1

"Ashley

"Ashley! Ashley! Over here!" A swarm of paparazzi crowd around her as she tries to make her way through them.

"Ashley! Are the rumors true?! Are you retiring already?"

"Say something for the camera!"

The young brunette pauses and smiles for the cameras, "Sorry boys you'll have to wait for the conference to find out," before quickly turning away and heading into the hotel; leaving her body guards to fend them off.

As soon as she walks through the door her personal assistant, Jamie, who has become one of her closest friends since being on the road and her manager, Avery, an ass at times, but is always honest with her, meet up with her.

"Ashley you look absolutely gorgeous, is the skirt new?"

She shakes her head at Jamie, "No. I actually just found it at the bottom of my things… Come to think of it, I'm not even sure if it's mine." She frowns as she tries to remember where she might have bought it from.

Jamie smiles and rolls her eyes at this. "Alright well it's cute none the less."

"Yes darling you look absolutely gorgeous. Are you ready for this?"

Ashley nods, "Yup, let's get this over with." They all turn and head for the designated conference room.

"Jamie did you get a hold of Kyla?"

The young raven haired girl nods, "Yeah, and she said everything is set and she can't wait. The driver will be at the hotel at 6a.m. and your flight is at 8:30a.m., so no partying tonight."

They get to the conference room doors. Both Avery and Jamie grab one handle each, "Ready?"

Ashley straightens her top and plasters a smile on her face before nodding. "Let's do this."

They swing open the doors and immediately cameras are flashing and reporters are getting their recorders ready.

Taking her seat at the table in the front, she smiles and nods to Avery to get everything started.

He clears his throat and fixes his tie, "Alright everybody. I'm sure you're wondering why we all called you here today. And so, with that being said, I'll let Ashley take over from here. Please hold questions until the end."

"Thanks Avery." Ashley smiles and sits up a bit straighter, "I asked you all here to squash some rumors floating around about me. Yes, I am making my fourth c.d. and it is not with my current record label. Instead, I will produce this one on my own back home in L.A. Touring is ending, but I do not know for how long; however the rumor that I am done touring completely is not true. Alright that is all, any questions?"

Immediately people begin shouting out and Avery steps in, "Yes Jack, you first."

"Ashley, does your recent break up with the producer of your last record have any reason for the split with your record label?"

Ashley shakes her head, "Absolutely not. The label has been absolutely great to me, and there are no hard feelings between us. The label and I just want different things and we couldn't come to any sort of agreement. Alex has nothing to do with this, we are still good friends today."

"Ok next question," he eyes the room, "yes, you in the pink."

"Why go back to L.A.?"

"L.A. is home to me, my friends and family are there, and it's where I was inspired first. And after rereading the lame songs I've been coming up with lately I realized it's time to be inspired again."

The reporters chuckle at this. "Ok last question folks… Yes, Harold."

"Ashley, how long will you be staying in L.A.?"

She contemplates her answer, instantly the image of a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty pops into her head; a rush of memories hitting her hard. She shakes her head as if that will erase the image. Remembering why she left L.A. in the first place, she comes up with an answer.

"Not until I get my muse back; so indefinitely."

"Thank you for your time folks, that is all." Ashley stands as Avery announces this and begins to head toward the doors, ignoring the flashing cameras and the questions being tossed at her.

She heads to her limo outside and all three get in, driving away, in route of their hotel.

xoxoxoxo

"Speeencer?! Where are you?" Kyla yells as she comes out of her bedroom, changed into sweats after a long day at work, deciding now would be the best time to tell her before she lost the courage to… again.

She peeks into Spencer's bedroom, but doesn't find her. Not finding her anywhere in the house, she heads out back, knowing she'll find Spencer working away in her studio.

The music blasting from the studio only confirms this. Taking a deep breath, Kyla opens the door, "Ok, you can do this, be a big brave dog."

"Spence?"

Nothing. The young blonde continues painting away, lost in her own little world. Kyla watches for a minute, transfixed with the current painting, envious and proud of her best friend's talent.

Snapping out of her daze, she walks over to the I-Pod that is currently blasting James Morrison, and turns it off.

The stopping of the music doesn't even faze Spencer, who swiftly turns towards Kyla and smiles, "Hey, what's up?"

Kyla can't help but smile at Spencer's appearance; numerous splotches of paint covering her clothes and body. As good as she is she still hasn't mastered the art of keeping the paint off herself. "New piece?"

Spencer smiles, setting down her brush and peers at the canvas, "I think so. I'm not sure yet."

"Well sorry to interrupt, but can we chat?"

She nods as she begins washing her hands at the sink, "Yeah, of course. Just give me a sec." She grabs her brushes and throws them into a jug of water sitting on the counter next to the sink. "How was work? Make me any money today?"

Kyla nods, she owns a gallery and in this gallery is some of Spencer's work. "It was slow today, but the one lady, Susanne, you know the one with the funny hats?" Spencer nods as she finishes cleaning up, and Kyla continues on hesitantly, knowing what this will lead to. "Yeah well she bought one of your smaller pieces… she's obsessed with your 'Hands' collection, it's the second one she bought this past month."

Spencer freezes at the sink. Instantly remembering a particular brunette she tried so hard to forget about.

"_Spence I don't get your obsession with my hands. They're all calloused and gross from my guitar." Ashley sits perched on a stool, with her guitar in hand, covering her naked torso, as she strums absentmindedly._

_Spencer lays on her stomach on Ashley's bed, sketch pad in hand, with a sheet barely covering any of her naked body. "I love your hands. And they're not gross. You're a musician; they're supposed to be like that. Plus, I love what your hands do to me and how they make me feel."_

_Ashley smiles and continues strumming, "Why am I doing this again?"_

"_I told you, I need to have some sort of collection for my portfolio to show different art schools." She eyes the drawing, Ashley's lower torso holding the guitar as she strums; the main focus is on her hands. _

_Whining, she shifts a little, "Right… for when you leave me."_

"_I'm not leaving you. I told you I'll go wherever you go."_

_Ashley smiles and nods, "I think my butt as fallen asleep, are you almost done yet?"_

_Shaking her head, Spencer glances up at her, "It's only been like 25 minutes…" _

"_Yeah but watching you draw naked is hot, and I'm already naked as well… so I think there are more conducive things we could be doing right now." _

_Spencer just shakes her head, "I'm almost done, so stay there."_

_A few more minutes pass and Spencer closes her sketch book. "There done."_

_Ashley jumps off the stool and walks over to Spencer seductively, quickly straddling her. "Can I see?"_

_Spencer shakes her head, "It's not finished yet… I just couldn't stand not being able to touch you any longer. You have no idea how sexy you look naked with a guitar."_

_Ashley smirks and leans down to kiss her._

"Spence?"

Spencer snaps back to reality. "Which one?"

"What?"

Spencer turns around to look at Kyla, "Which one did she buy?"

Kyla takes in Spencer's demeanor quickly, wondering if she can do this. "…The one with the guitar."

Spencer nods and plasters a smile on her face, "Oh. Well… good. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Taking a deep breath, Kyla leans up against a counter. "Ashley called a few days ago."

"Oh." At this she turns back around and starts cleaning some brushes.

"Yeah, and I guess she's coming back to L.A. to work on a new c.d."

This sparks Spencer's curiosity. She stops her movements again and continues to listen. "Since she doesn't know how long she'll be here for, I told her we had a spare bedroom she could use until she figures everything out… that is if it's ok with you?"

Spencer turns around, locking eyes with Kyla for a second before nodding. "Yeah, no of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Are you sure? Because I know things ended horribly with you two and you really haven't talked to her much since, so if it's not ok that's totally fine."

"No Kyla, don't be silly. She's your sister, and that was over five years ago. I'm over it." She once again turns around, this time cleaning out her glass water dish. "When is she coming?"

"She arrives tomorrow night."

And glass shatters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe

"Babe! Oh my god what happened?" Kyla can't help but roll her eyes when she hears the voice full of fake concern.

"Oh nothing… Just broke a jar and one of the pieces got my hand." Spencer mumbles, pulling her hand away slowly.

"Nothing my ass." Kyla says as she comes out of the kitchen, "She had to get four stitches last night. And all because I told her..."

"It really was nothing," Spencer cuts her off as she remembers the conversation that took place last night.

"Aww, baby, does it hurt?" The taller blonde takes Spencer's hand bringing it to her mouth, kissing it lightly.

Kyla gags loudly, "Oh my god, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"Kyla!" Spencer says, warning her.

"Whatever, I'll be in my office." She smirks at Spencer and starts walking away, "Please try not touching anything Joanna, I just disinfected everything from the last time you stayed over. Oh yeah…" she freezes, "Spence, Ashley gets in at 8p.m." Then continues to head down the hall.

"I think she likes me." Joanna says as they walk toward the kitchen.

Spencer smiles, taking her hand, "Aw, she's just protective of me. She'll get nicer, if you stick around."

She backs Spencer up against a counter, kissing her lightly, "Oh I plan to."

They smile at each other and Joanna takes a step back, allowing Spencer to get drinks from the fridge. She bends down and practically sticks the entire upper half of her body into the fridge in search of the beer she just bought knowing Kyla moved it to the back.

"So who's Ashley?"

As the question is asked, Spencer smacks her head on the top of the fridge, "Ow! Crap!"

Joanna takes a step forward looking conflicted as to whether she should laugh or be concerned, "Are you ok?"

Spencer pulls herself out of the fridge, one hand holding two bottles of Coronas and the other massaging the back of head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She pulls out the bottle opener and opens both beers handing one to Joanna, already downing her own.

"So going to answer my question?"

Half her beer gone, Spencer takes another big gulp before nodding and swallowing. "She's just Kyla's sister. You know, Ashley Davies. She's coming to stay with us while she works on her fourth album and gets situated."

"OH MY GOD! Ashley Davies is Kyla's sister?! I love her! Can I meet her?"

"Not if you're going to act like that." Kyla makes her presence known in the kitchen as she heads to the fridge. "She's been flying all day, the last thing she needs is some shrieking fan attacking her as soon as she gets here."

Spencer bites her lip at this, trying not to laugh. "Plus, we're not going to be here anyways."

"We're not?"

"You're not?"

Both turn, looking at Spencer confused.

She shakes her head, "No, we're going dancing and then back to your place remember?"

"We are?" Spencer gives her a nod, "Yeah, but then why'd you have me come out here."

"I wasn't ready yet."

Kyla looks skeptically at Spencer, "But you're ready now?" she eyes Spencer's outfit up in down, "You're in sweats Spence… where exactly are you going dancing?"

Spencer looks down at her outfit, blushing as she realizes she still has paint all over her still. "I'm going to jump in the shower, Joanna make yourself comfortable and help yourself to whatever."

Joanna nods, still a bit confused, but goes into the living room anyways.

Knowing something's up, Kyla follows Spencer into her bedroom. "You're not ok with this are you?"

Spencer turns around with a smile plastered on her face. "No it's fine. Totally fine. I just thought that you two might want some time to catch up without me here, that way there's no awkwardness."

Kyla sighs, not believing a word of it, "Alright, well have fun." Walking back out into the living room she finds Joanna sprawled out on the couch, "Comfy?"

Nodding, she drinks some beer, "So excited your sister is coming?"

"Well I was, but I don't think Spencer is too happy about it."

"Why wouldn't she be? Ashley freakin' Davies is living with her. The girl is amazing."

Kyla rolls her eyes, irritated with this girl already. "I don't know it could have something to do with their past."

"Past?" She sits up straighter now, her brow scrunched up.

Kyla nods slowly and looks at Joanna like she's slow, "Yeah… you know, when they dated on and off throughout high school and 'til the end of Spence's sophomore year in college."

"No I didn't know this."

"How could you not? It was plastered all over the news when they broke up." Kyla rolls her eyes and heads back to her office muttering to herself, "No wonder Spencer is dating her, she's freaking clueless about all of it when everyone in the nation knows what happened."

Xoxoxoxo

"Jamie it's me. Yeah, I just landed." She pauses, listening to the girl ramble off things she needs to remember. "Yeah got it, yeah… remember you put it all in my Blackberry last night?" She rolls her eyes as she continues on, "I don't know if I have a toothbrush, you packed everything! Ok yeah, sure. Right. I'm going now. I know you too. I'll see you in a month. Enjoy your vacation. Bye."

As she reaches to grab her bag from the overhead compartment, someone behind her grabs it instead, "Miss Davies let me get this for you."

Ashley smiles as the older man gets her carry-on down for her. She reaches out to grab it from him and smiles, "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Making sure she didn't forget anything in her seat one last time, she heads for the exit. As soon as she walks through the gate, whispers begin and people begin asking her for autographs. Her body guards immediately surround her, keeping everyone at a distance. "Guys, its ok." They nod and let people through as she signs a few autographs. "Ok, sorry everyone, I'm late!" With that she picks up her carry on and heads toward pick up where they promised her car would waiting.

When she steps outside, it's less crazy and she can't help but smile when she sees her old black Porsche sitting there. She excitedly hurries up to valet who are waiting with her keys and is speeding away toward Kyla's house before she knows it.

After about a half hour and two wrong turns later; she finds herself in front of a beautiful old, light blue, Victorian style house. She double checks the address and smiles as she takes it all in. The well kept yard and wrap around porch; it's just gorgeous.

She can't help but laugh when she hears a familiar shriek and sees someone sprinting towards her. "You're finally back!!"

And then she is engulfed in a large hug. "Me either" She hugs Kyla with just as much force.

When they let go, Kyla grabs her carry-on with one hand and Ashley's hand with the other, "Come on, most of your stuff is already here and in your room."

They walk through the front door and Ashley pauses, taking in the beautifully structured house. "It's gorgeous Kyla."

"Stop being nice."

"No seriously. After living on a tour bus or hotels for practically the past 3 years, this is beyond gorgeous."

Kyla smiles, "Thanks, Spencer actually picked it out. She loved the structure of it and she's able to keep a studio here."

Ashley freezes and tenses up when she hears Spencer's name, instinctively looking around for her a little too eagerly.

Kyla smirks knowingly, "She's not here. Had a date with _Joanna_… she won't be back until tomorrow."

Ashley visibly relaxes, even though she feels like she was just punched in the stomach, "Joanna?"

Kyla rolls her eyes, "Don't even get me started." She begins to walk upstairs, let me show you your room and give you the tour."

When they get upstairs Kyla points to a door to the left, "This is my room." They continue down pointing to two doors on the right, "Bathroom that you and Spencer will be sharing, and Spencer's room." Ashley pauses at the halfway closed door, trying to peek inside, "And finally, your bedroom."

They walk into a decent sized bedroom. Ashley immediately plops down on the king sized bed. "This is great!"

Kyla smiles and joins her on the bed, "Thanks. We left this room pretty bland, but if you want we can paint. Maybe even get Spencer to paint something for in here."

"Yeah, that'd be great Ky."

"Most of the stuff that was sent is in your closet. Jamie said the rest is being shipped tomorrow after she's done packing it."

"Sweet. I should buy her something. I wouldn't have been able to do half of this without her."

Kyla smirks, "Have you finally hooked up yet or what?"

Laughing, Ashley shakes her head, "How many times do I have to tell you that she's straight and taken. I love Andrew. He's perfect for her. And besides, I would never go there; she's one of my best friends. I'd be lost without her."

"Right. Which one is Andrew again?"

"The bass player. She's coming with him next month when the band flies out here to record."

"Great! It will be nice to finally put a face with the voice."

Ashley smiles and gets up, "Ok, I'm going to wash up and when I'm done you and I have a lot of catching up to do! Especially a little something I heard about Glen and yourself getting caught doing the naughty naughty!"

This earns Ashley a pillow to her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Spencer where are you going? Get back here!"_

"_I'm going home."_

_Joanna bounds toward Spencer and grabs her quickly, stopping her. "You're drunk, you aren't going anywhere. And we didn't finish our conversation."_

"_I'll take a cab. And how many times to do I have to tell you it's nothing." _

"_It's clearly something if you haven't told your girlfriend you've been dating for close to a year now about it. What the hell happened between the two of you?"_

_Spencer shakes her arm out of Joanna's grip and hails a cab outside the club. "It was five years ago and I've moved on, why can't you just drop it? I don't know anything about any of your exes and I'm not flipping out about it!"_

"_Well maybe you should be!"_

_Rolling her eyes, Spencer takes a step toward the cab that just pulled up, "Whatever."_

"_That's great Spencer. Everyone in the world apparently knows what happened, but your girlfriend."_

_Turning around, Spencer looks like she's just been slapped. Gritting her teeth, she opens the cab door and looks at Joanna, visibly shaking from anger, "That's right. Everyone in the world knows. So maybe you should understand why I'm not so eager to divulge to you how my heart was fucking stomped on and then had to relive it over and over again when the gory details were plastered all over the news for everyone to learn about it. Maybe I don't want to relive that again. Maybe I've gotten over the embarrassment and the pain and really don't want to share it with anyone again. So if you're so flippin' curious go look it up yourself, I'm sure it's still on file everywhere." She gets in the cab and slams the door, telling the driver her address. _

It's 2a.m. and Ashley has yet to be able to fall asleep. She should be beyond the point of exhaustion, but thanks to her medicine she slept the entire flight and is now wide awake.

She was going through some of her boxes now, trying to get things sorted. It was then that she heard the front door slam shut and be locked. Cringing, she stopped her movements as she heard someone bounding up the stairs making no effort to be quiet. Kyla would not be pleased, she just went to bed an hour ago and had to be up in 5 hours.

"KYLA!" There was loud banging on her bedroom door. "KYLA MA… ELE…ELIZ… WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS… Open this door right this minute!"

A few seconds later the door opens and Kyla is shushing her, "Be quiet! What is the matter with you? You know Ashley's sleeping and I have to be up soon!"

"I really could care less at this moment who is sleeping or who has to be up! How dare you tell Joanna about Ashley and me!"

Kyla let's out a frustrated groan, "Are you drunk? You reek! How did you get home?"

"That is beside the point! She spent the entire night questioning me, Kyla! And then we ended up getting into this huge fight because I wouldn't tell her anything!" Once again she is shushed. "Don't you shush me! I don't flippin' care if she is sleeping, she's a heavy sleeper, and it will take a lot more than me talking to wake her!"

Ashley can't help but smile at this, for two reasons, one being that Spencer is far from just talking, and two because she actually remembered that she is a deep sleeper.

"It was an accident Spencer. I didn't realize she didn't know. God, you've been dating for almost a year now, I thought she might have known by now."

"Why would I want to share that with anyone?" Spencer's voice gets quieter, weaker. "After all I went through with the press and school, why?"

Kyla pulls Spencer into a hug, seeing the tears starting to form. "I'm sorry Spencer. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Spencer just stands there, her body stiff as tears roll down her cheeks. "She hurt me so bad Kyla. Why'd she have to come back when everything is finally going good again?"

Taking a step back, out of Kyla's grip, Spencer begins to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know she's your sister, and I'm glad you two get to spend this time together. And I promise I'll try to be nice and not make this awkward or anything when I see her, but memories keep on replaying in my head, and tonight… tonight it just hurts Kyla… so much."

Kyla pulls Spencer into a quick, tight hug and then lets go, tears forming in her own eyes. Reaching down, she grabs Spencer's hand putting a smile on her face, "Come on boozy, lets get you cleaned up and in bed." Spencer nods, and for one last time, lets Kyla take care of her for the night, neither of them forgetting that Kyla used to do this every night in the beginning of it all.

Ashley sits there, stunned. When she hears Spencer's bedroom door shut, she quickly stands and opens her door; startling her sister, "Kyla…"

Looking drained, Kyla just shakes her head at her sister. A frown is tugging at her lips, a cold demeanor taking over her body, "Just go to bed Ash." She shakes her head and goes into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her; tired of her sister being the reason her best friend cries herself to sleep.

Letting out a small sigh, Ashley shuts the door and sits on her bed; getting lost in memories.

"_Spencer will you just listen to me?!"_

"_How could you? Did I really mean nothing? Everyone knows now Ashley. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your entire family calling you everyday asking if the pictures were real and if I saw them?"_

"_I'm so sorry Spence! You have to believe me!"_

_Spencer just shakes her head and turns her back on Ashley. "Maybe you should just get out now. I have class in a little bit."_

"_I didn't tell Drew to put those pictures up! I fired him the next day Spence. And I didn't even know her, she was nothing to me. The pictures weren't real."_

_Turning around now, Spencer looks so cold. There is no emotion showing. Her eyes, light blue, and filled with nothingness. "I'm glad to finally know that it took 'nothing' to split us up. You made your decisions Ashley. You can get out now. I'll let Jamie know when she can pick up your stuff."_

"_Please don't do this Spence." Ashley's in front of her now, tears in her eyes, pleading._

_Spencer just shakes her head, "I didn't do this, remember?"_

At the sound of someone gagging, Ashley is broken out of her thoughts. Standing up, she walks to her door and opens it to find the bathroom light on. Walking over to it, she sees Spencer hunched over the toilet puking her guts out, mumbling how much she hates tequila between each heave.

Sighing, Ashley looks over her shoulder to see if Kyla is up; not hearing or seeing any sign of movement from her bedroom, she squats behind Spencer to hold her hair back.

Spencer flinches as she feels someone touching her. Turning halfway around, her eyes meet Ashley's. They just stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before Spencer turns around again to let out the last of what's in her.

When she's done, she lays her head on the toilet seat, shaking, weak, and crying. Ashley is quick to start rubbing her back, "Shh, Spencer it'll be alright." Once the crying subsides, Ashley stands, "let me get you some water." The whole time, Spencer just sits there watching, her head still on the toilet seat. A minute later Ashley comes back with water hands it to her, "Drink this."

Spencer sits up and does so. As soon as she finishes, she is dry heaving into the toilet again and once again Ashley is rubbing her back. Spencer rests her head on the toilet and looks up at Ashley, "I tried hating you for so long..." And with that being said, she passes out on the toilet seat.

Stricken by her words, Ashley just stares for a moment before realizing that Spencer is asleep. Sighing, she lifts Spencer, not without struggle, and carefully half drags/half carries her to Spencer's bedroom.

When she gets Spencer settled into her bed, she watches her for a second and then leans down, "I never stopped hating myself for what I did, you were the best thing to ever happen to me," she whispers and kisses her forehead lightly before heading to her own room.


	4. Chapter 4

When Spencer wakes up and rolls over in search of her clock the next morning, it is not without a loud groan

When Spencer wakes up and rolls over in search of her clock the next morning, it is not without a loud groan. When she finds her clock with her wandering hand she risks opening her eyes to check the time. This elicits another loud groan and her blanket is quickly thrown over her head. Slowly, she pulls the blanket away and cracks one eye open to look at the clock; it's 8a.m. Frustrated, she sits up and growls, "Why can I never sleep in!?"

After a few tries, she's out of bed and heading for the bathroom. A quick shower and two aspirins later, she's heading to her studio with coffee in hand.

Upon entering the studio she freezes, finding Ashley in there with her back turned away, looking through some of Spencer's pieces. Instead of making her presence known, Spencer watches her, remembering the last time she caught Ashley snooping through her things.

"_Will you please just let me see?"_

_Spencer shakes her head and holds the sketchbook to her chest. "No, you'll just laugh."_

"_I will not laugh Spencer. Please? I want to see what always has my best friend's attention these days… I'm starting to get a little jealous."_

_Once again, Spencer shakes her head. "Maybe someday, but not now."_

_Ashley nods, but takes notice of where Spencer hides the sketchbook. "You promise?"_

_Smiling, Spencer joins her on the bed lying down with her head on Ashley's stomach, "I promise."_

_They fall into conversation about Spencer's mom when the devil herself calls Spencer downstairs for something._

_As soon as Spencer is out of the room Ashley is up heading straight for the sketchbook._

_Pulling it out of a desk drawer she checks over her shoulder quickly and then flips open the book. Letting out a small gasp, she sits down at the desk and slowly looks through every page, completely mesmerized._

"_Sorry, she's so annoying sometimes…" Spencer pauses when she sees Ashley at the desk, not even trying to hide the fact that she's looking at her sketchbook. "…What are you doing?" Nervous and slightly panicking, Spencer takes a step forward and pauses, "I know it might be kind of creepy and I'm sorry, but you're such a good subject and… and you should never be jealous Ash, 'cause as you can see…" she takes a deep breath and looks to the floor, turning beet red, deciding it's now or never, "you're always the one who has my attention… you always have and probably always will."_

_At this Ashley finally takes her eyes off the sketchbook filled with various drawings of herself and stares at Spencer for what seems like an eternity. Standing, she walks over to Spencer slowly, reaching out to take her hand, entwining their fingers. Taking a step closer, she smiles as their noses barely brush together, "Spence..." she says quietly, almost breathlessly, before pressing her lips softly against her best friends. The kiss is innocent enough, clumsy, soft, and quick; perfect in its own way. When they break apart, Ashley leans her forehead against Spencer's, who is currently matching Ashley's grin. "Those drawings are amazing Spence… and so are you… so, so amazing." Once again, her lips are on Spencer's, sharing their second kiss and certainly not their last._

Tired of going down memory lane, she shakes her head and leans up against one of the counters as she takes a sip of her coffee. "Hey…"

Unfazed, Ashley turns around slowly, a smile on her face. "Hey."

They stand there staring at each other, taking in one another since it's the first time they both can really get a good look. Neither has changed much, just a little more mature looking.

After eying each other up and down, Ashley clears her throat and forces herself to look away for a second, "So how ya feeling this morning?"

Spencer blushes as she thinks about last night, "I've been better… sorry I woke you."

Ashley smirks, "Last night you weren't."

Looking to the floor, Spencer says nothing. "Yeah so umm… sorry to be snooping, but Kyla said it would be alright… and that maybe you'd let me have something to hang in my room if I asked nicely."

"Oh yeah, no it's fine. See anything you like?"

Ashley quickly eyes Spencer up and down, smiling, before averting her eyes to some paintings, "All of them are great, I don't think I can decide."

Spencer smiles, and takes another sip of her coffee, "Well just let me know."

Ashley nods, and soon there is an awkward silence in the room as they both kind of just look at one another. Clearing her throat, Ashley grabs her coffee mug from a table, "Right well, you probably want to get started, so I'll leave you to it." As she makes her way out, she pauses and turns back around, "Are you sure it's ok that I'm here?"

"Of course. I've never seen Kyla so happy."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy that I'm here?"

Not getting an answer, Ashley nods and tries her hardest not to look upset. "Right… I'll just… I'll leave you alone now."

Just as her hand is on the handle, she hears a sigh, "Ash wait…" Turning around, she finds Spencer walking toward her, looking conflicted.

When she's right in front of Ashley, she sighs once again and is pulling Ashley into a tight hug; which Ashley quickly reciprocates. They both just stand there holding onto each other, neither ready to let go.

It is Spencer who finally lets go, "I'm glad you're back Ashley."

This earns a nose crinkling smile from Ashley, "Me too."

Xoxoxoxo

The day was spent with Spencer locked away in her studio ignoring all calls from Joanna, and Ashley out front sitting under a tree trying to write or randomly going to her keyboard trying to create a melody. Words were coming easier to her at the moment, but nothing seemed good enough for her.

Getting frustrated, she enters the house mumbling to herself, "Pure crap! Time and crime? Really Ashley?! How the hell did you win any Grammy's? Since when do you use rhymes? Absolute garbage, and to think you expect to sell c.d.'s."

Upon hearing laughter, she stops her rant when she walks into the kitchen. "Talking to yourself now? Whatever will the media say when they hear about this? I can just see the headlines, 'Move to L.A. causes rocker Ashley Davies to go crazy'."

Ashley smirks back at the blonde smirking at her with her head tilted to the side, "I will go crazy if I keep writing like this."

"Aw it can't be too bad. Maybe you're just being a little too hard on yourself… you can't judge something fairly 'til it's completely done and over with."

Leaning against the counter Ashley smiles, "Speaking from experience?"

Eyes hardening slightly, Spencer nods, "Yeah."

Seeing this, Ashley looks apologetic, "Sorry Spence…r. I'm umm," she walks over to the fridge in search of something to drink, "nevermind." Spotting beer in the back, she smiles and grabs one, "I'm going to have to go shopping, I forget that I'm trying the living at home thing now."

Spencer softens, "Yeah, whatever are you going to do without Jamie?"

Ashley nods seriously, "I know, right? She's not here for another month. I don't think I've gone shopping for food in like… 2 years."

A snort escapes Spencer's mouth, "Come on, I'll teach you how it's done. I need to get out of my studio for a bit anyways. Plus," she smiles, "we can catch up and attempt to get over all this awkwardness."

Smiling, Ashley finishes her beer and looks at Spencer for a moment, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

A little thrown off, Spencer just shrugs, "I uh… umm, it's like I said you can't judge something fairly until it's done and over with. It's been over five years Ashley. I've moved on."

"Ah yes, Joanna right?"

Spencer nods, "Yeah. Although after last night…" She shrugs again and leaves the kitchen, grabbing her keys in the foyer, "Come on."

When Spencer opens the door with Ashley behind her, they are surprised to find a tall blonde on the porch pacing, as if debating whether or not she should knock.

"Joanna…"

Both girls stare as the blonde stops pacing and looks up startled. "Hey…"

Joanna and Spencer just look at each other, one clearly sorry and the other somewhat frustrated. Ashley takes this opportunity to look Joanna over. She's pretty, with her stylish blonde hair and black rimmed glasses, but Ashley already didn't like her. Not the way she dressed or the way she held herself; she looked… drab.

Spencer stepped outside, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk…"

"I can't I was actually just on my…"

"Spencer, you go ahead, I think I can manage on my own. I did it before Jamie was around; I think I can handle it without her."

"But…"

Before Spencer can protest anymore, Ashley has grabbed her keys and is walking off the porch, needing to get away from the entire situation, not liking the way Spencer and Joanna looked at each other at all.

Hopping into her Porsche, she speeds away, already dialing a familiar number needing to talk.

"So can we talk?"

Containing an eye roll and already feeling a headache coming on from the argument she knows they're going to have, Spencer nods reluctantly, "Yeah, come on in."

As soon as she shuts the front door, she braces herself for round 2, but is surprised when Joanna instantly pulls her into a hug. "I'm sorry Spence."

"Uh…" she wraps her arms around her waist, confused, but feeling herself relax in the arms she's grown to love, "what?"

"I shouldn't have blown up last night, I just… I just want to know everything about you so I was frustrated when it became apparent that there's so much I don't know about you still."

Spencer lets go and steps back, "Like about my exes?"

"Yes… no… I don't know Spencer. It's just, aren't you at all curious about mine?"

Shaking her head, Spencer sits on the couch, "No. I think it would cause too many problems. It's all in the past and it should stay in the past."

"Spencer…"

"But I will tell you about mine if that's what you need." Joanna doesn't say anything, just looks at her, not sure how she is supposed to answer. Taking her silence as a yes, Spencer continues on, "Besides you, the only other person I've seriously dated was Ashley. I dated her from my junior year of high school until sophomore year in college. I'm sure you know what happened with that by now, but yeah… there was nothing serious until you, just maybe a few dates that led nowhere every now and then."

"About what happened with you and Ashley…"

Shaking her head adamantly, she stands, "Nope. We're not going there. Like I said, it should stay in the past."

Nodding, Joanna walks over to her and cups her face, kissing her softly. "So are we ok?"

"We will be…" she smiles, "after some much needed make-up sex." This earns a small laugh as Spencer takes her hand and leads her upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A tick of a clock is the only sound coming from the blonde's studio

A tick of a clock is the only sound coming from the blonde's studio. The quiet ticking, that's been driving her crazy for the past hour. Why she had a clock in there was beyond her, but Kyla insisted. So here she stands in front of a blank canvas, head tilted to the side, just staring, with her left eye twitching every time she hears the annoying tick.

Two more minutes pass. She knows this for a fact, as she had counted the 120 ticks. Letting out a growl, she whirls around in search for the obnoxious clock, not even really sure where it is.

"Yeah Kyla, I'll be there in an hour…" Ashley walks into the kitchen, phone in one hand holding it to her ear, and the other hand full with a few glasses. She drops them in the sink and leans against it, looking out the window into the backyard, "no I want to see if Spencer wants to come."

"There's no way in hell you're getting Spencer to leave the studio during the day."

"Well it can't hurt to ask… I really haven't had the chance to hang out with her since I've arrived… she's always with Joanna."

"Ashley…"

"What? I just want to catch up with her…"

"Hmm, and here I thought it was about catching up with me…"

Locating the clock on the far wall above her mini fridge, Spencer heads straight for it, yanking it off the wall. Instead of doing the logical thing and taking out the batteries, she opens the studio door and chucks it out into the yard.

Seeing Spencer's door open and something go sailing through the air, she can't help but smile. "I'll be there in an hour dude." Setting her phone down, she makes her way outside.

Satisfied, Spencer walks back over to the blank canvas and once again begins to stare. Her head tilted to the side, but a small smile graces her features this time. Grabbing a paint brush, she immediately begins, vigorously splashing paint onto the canvas.

"Umm Spencer, what did that clock ever do to you?" Ashley asks as she enters the studio smirking.

Not at all fazed by the interruption, Spencer turns around and shrugs, "It was either me or him and I definitely wasn't leaving."

"Right…" She enters the studio completely with an amused look on her face and goes to stand behind her, taking in the messy, angry painting.

Spencer stands there, nervously biting her bottom lip, "I uh… I'm a little stuck, so this was helping me become unstuck and I uh…" She pauses, shifts her weight to her other foot and shrugs, "was there something you wanted?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she turns herself to Spencer with a smile. "Oh yeah, I just got off the phone with Kyla and I was going to head over to the gallery to check it out and have lunch with her. Did you want to join us?"

"It's lunch time already?"

Ashley smirks at this, "Maybe we should bring that clock back in here."

Spencer begins to mumble something about breaking the clock and turning it into an art piece as she walks over to her sink and begins washing up.

"Umm Spencer?" She asks, highly amused by the girl.

Pausing, she looks over her shoulder, "Yeah sure, do I have time to take a quick shower?"

She nods, "Yeah, we don't have to meet her for another hour."

"Ok great, then count me in, I have to bring some pieces over to her anyways."

Ashley nods once again, and begins to wander around the studio, pausing every once in awhile to look at something. Spotting a sketchbook on the desk, she picks it up and holds it in the air, "Mind if I look at this?"

Spencer turns around and shrugs "Go ahead." As she flips through, Spencer continues cleaning up. Deciding she doesn't like the silence, she glances over at Ashley, "so have you finished unpacking yet?"

"Yeah… well almost, there was still some last minute things that haven't arrived yet. Jamie said they'll be here tomorrow… but my room is starting to come together." Seeing the sketch of a city skyline Spencer had made into a mural on her bedroom wall, she glances over at her. "So umm, Spencer…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not even going to try and pretend to lie and say I didn't sneak a peak into your bedroom… 'cause I did… I didn't go through it or anything I just wanted to see what it looked like and I saw Kyla's the night I arrived so I was just curious and…"

Smirking, Spencer turns off the water, and faces Ashley, "Is there a point to this rambling?"

Blushing, Ashley ducks her head sheepishly, "Sorry. It's just… I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if I could convince you to do a mural of some sort on one of my walls..?"

Spencer just eyes Ashley for a second, enjoying watching her shift nervously from one foot to the other. After about a minute she smirks, "It's not a lot to ask… what did you have in mind?"

Ashley shrugs. "I have no idea. I figured I'd just leave it up to the artist."

Raising an eyebrow, Spencer crosses her arms and leans against the counter, "You sure about that? I could do something you'd absolutely hate. I'll come up with a few sketches and let you pick."

She shakes her head, "No that's not necessary, I trust you Spence."

Ashley locks her eyes on Spencer's as she says this and they both get lost in their own little world for what feels like ever until Spencer glances down at the floor. Clearing her throat, she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, "Right well… I should probably go get ready now."

She glances up one more time and nods to herself before grabbing the two paintings she needs to bring and heading out of the studio with Ashley behind her.

After a quick shower, she bounds down the stairs clad in a blue and white sundress. Finding Ashley at the kitchen island she smiles, "Ready?"

Instead of responding, Ashley just stares. Her eyes obviously washing over Spencer's body, she smiles.

Feeling self conscious now, Spencer bites her bottom lip, "What's wrong?"

Ashley shakes her head, a slight tinge of pink spreading on her cheeks, "Nothing… I just… you look good Spence."

It's Spencer's turn to blush. "Thanks." They stand there just smiling goofily at each other in an awkward silence, until Spencer rolls her eyes, "Come on, Kyla will flip if we're late." She walks out of the kitchen, grabbing her keys when they get to the foyer, "I'm driving."

"You have a car?"

Spencer pauses, only to give Ashley a funny look, and then continues walking towards her new baby; her burgundy BMW Z4 Coupe. She hits the unlock button, and hears Ashley let out a low whistle. "Not the car I expected you to have…"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know… maybe a jeep or something. But I have to say… it works for you."

Laughing lightly at this, Spencer gets in the car, and Ashley follows suit. "I used to have a jeep actually. I just bought this a few months ago."

Ashley smiles, "Glad to see you aren't living the life of a poor artist."

"Well it helps when you have an amazingly rich and generous best friend who is willing to take a risk on you by putting your work in their gallery."

Spencer starts the car and hurriedly backs out of the driveway, causing Ashley to jerk forward and then slam into her seat when she breaks the switch gears. "Umm Spencer… I don't remember you driving like a mad woman before…"

Glancing over at Ashley, she shrugs, "That's because you used to never let me drive… sorry about that."

Shaking her head, Ashley fastens her seatbelt, "Yeah now I know why."

As they're speeding down the road, Ashley messes with the radio, desperately doing anything to rid the awkward silence they fell into. Hearing her own voice on the radio causes her to roll her eyes and flip to a different station.

"Not a fan of your own voice anymore?"

Ashley glances over at Spencer to find her smirking back, an amused eyebrow raised, and much to her displeasure her eyes nowhere on the road. Gripping the seat tightly, Ashley's eyes grow wide as Spencer flies down the road, not liking the fact that she isn't in control. Seeing the worry on her face, Spencer's smirk only grows larger as she puts her attention back on the road.

Letting go of the seat, she lets out a small sigh of relief, regaining her composure. "And to answer you question… yes I do love my voice, 'cause I mean come on… who doesn't?" This earns an eye roll. "But, I do not enjoy my own voice singing this song. It's terrible."

"Then why even agree to do it?"

"My record label pushed it on me even though we fought nonstop… hence why I am now here… to make a record that is more… me."

"Really?" She glances over at Ashley quickly and smirks, "I thought it was to find your muse again…" She whips into a parking spot in front of the gallery and turns off the engine, stepping out of the car before Ashley has a chance to even respond.

After quickly grabbing the paintings out of the trunk, they enter the building. "Finally! I am starving!" Kyla bounds up to Ashley, only to pause when she sees Spencer walk in behind her. "No way! How did you get this one out and about?"

Ashley smirks, "I found her angrily chucking a clock out of her studio, and so I figured it wouldn't be too hard to convince her to come."

Kyla looks at Spencer amused, "Long day?"

Spencer nods, once again mumbling something about the clock. Kyla smirks and looks back at Ashley, "So! Let me show you around!"

Nodding, Ashley starts to follow Kyla, "Hey Ky, I'm just going to put these in the back…"

Pausing, Kyla turns around and focuses on the two paintings in Spencer's hands, looking somewhat saddened, "Are those the ones we were talking about?"

Shifting her gave to the floor, Spencer nods and gives a weak 'yeah' in response.

Ashley looks between the two of them, confused by their sudden saddened demeanor. But before she has a chance to ask anything, Kyla is turned back toward her and Spencer is heading to the back of the building.

"Ok so, let me show you my pride and joy real quick." She quickly shows Ashley her office, the back rooms, and then they slowly make their way around the gallery pausing every so often for Kyla to tell her about the artist. When they get to Spencer's section, Ashley stops, her eyes roaming over everything, immediately pausing on the 'Hands' collection. Already feeling tears form in her eyes, she looks to the ground willing herself not to cry there. Noticing the hurt look on Ashley's face, Kyla clears her throat and gives Ashley's hand a light squeeze, "I'm going to go get my purse and stuff… just let me know when you're ready."

Ashley nods, barely hearing her as she's lost in thought.

"_Spencer they want to buy your work, as in give you money! This is huge!" Ashley bounces around excitedly in Spencer's dorm room._

"_I'm not selling them."_

_Ashley stops moving and turns to look at Spencer who is lying on her bed watching Ashley excitedly move about her room. "What?! Why not?" _

"_Because."_

"_Because? Spencer when someone is willing to hand you your dream without wanting anything in return, you don't turn it down."_

"_Ashley if I have to sell my 'Hands' collection to get my dream then I'm not doing it. I'll wait until something else comes along."_

"_You're being crazy!"_

_Spencer sighs, "No I'm not! You just don't get it…"_

_Also sighing, Ashley walks over to Spencer and kneels down in front of her and the bed, "Then explain it to me."_

_Looking into Ashley's eyes, she smiles weakly. "That collection is a part of you and me Ash. I can't just sell it. It holds so many memories, and not to sound conceited but it's some of my best work. I can't sell it and I won't. I always want to have them; to remember those nights of just you and me. If they really like my work then they will like my other pieces. I put every ounce of energy I had into those drawings. I'm not selling my heart and soul to get my name out there."_

"_Spence…" she whispers before leaning in and capturing her lips with her own. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met." Smiling at each other, they lean forward once again, capturing each other's lips, getting lost in each other._

Sighing, Ashley wipes her eyes and looks up to see Spencer walk out from the back of the room, pausing when she's see Ashley in front of her collection, looking guilty. They both lock eyes and Spencer does not miss the pained expression on Ashley's face that she doesn't bother trying to hide.

"Guys are you ready?" Kyla asks coming out of her office, completely unaware of the moment she just walked into.

Sucking in her bottom lip and biting down hard, Ashley shifts her gaze from Spencer to the floor and nods. "Yeah, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"_I can't believe you got it…"_

_Ashley smiles and kisses Spencer's hand. "I told you I would…"_

"_Yeah but that's like… really permanent Ash."_

_They lay there on Ashley's bed in her apartment, clad only in underwear and tank tops. Spencer is lazily tracing the 'S' that is on Ashley's hip. It's written in script with a heart around it. _

_Ashley locks eyes with Spencer and smiles her nose crinkling smile, "And so are we."_

_Spencer glances away looking sad, "You can't say that…you might regret it one day."_

"_Yes I can Spence… hey look at me." She glances up and meets Ashley's eyes, "No matter what happens with this record deal it will always be you and me Spence. Nothing is going to change that. In the end it will always just be us. I will never regret it. How could I when it will always remind me of the most beautiful, amazing, caring person I have ever met? This tattoo will always make me think of you and make me smile. "_

_This makes Spencer smile. "You know you're kind of cheesy sometimes?"_

_Ashley rolls her eyes, "Oh shut up and give me a kiss for being so adorable already."_

_With her smile growing wider, Spencer complies and kisses her softly. "You are very adorable… so adorable that maybe one day when I get over my fear of needles I'll get an 'A' somewhere."_

"_Oh yeah? Where's somewhere?" She lets her fingers trail down Spencer's stomach, pausing on her hip, "Here?" _

_Smirking, Spencer shakes her head, "Nope, lower…"_

"_Hmm," she gains a smirk of her own, and tugs on the waist band of Spencer's boy-shorts, "what about here?"_

_Spencer scoots closer to her, her lips instantly finding Ashley's ear, nipping at it lightly, "Nope, a little lower."_

xoxoxo

"Back again Ash?" Kyla walks over, joining her sister, who is once again just staring at the 'Hands' collection, lost in thought. She has been doing this for the past three days, ever since their lunch. Kyla knew it had bothered her to see them more than she had let on, she barely even glanced Spencer's way at lunch, much less uttered a word to her. She had watched Ashley slip into the gallery, thinking she was going unnoticed, and head straight for the collection, not bothering to even say 'hi' to Kyla.

"Are these the last two?" She asks, not even taking her eyes off the drawing of her hands posed on piano keys.

Kyla nods and sighs. "Yep. This woman Susanna Welridge has bought all of them. She just bought the guitar pose the day before you arrived. She's planning on purchasing these last two next month."

Ashley finally takes her saddened eyes off the wall and focuses them on Kyla, "When did she decide to sell them?"

Not wanting to answer, Kyla stalls, "This Susanna woman is really nice. I finally just learned that she teaches sign language to deaf children, and she fell in love with the detail of them."

"Kyla…"

Shoulders slumping, she sighs once again. "She told me I could start selling them when things started getting serious with you and your producer. I think… I think it was kind of her way of letting go and moving on completely because a bit after that Joanna came into the picture."

"She sold her heart and soul…and mine." Ashley mumbles to herself, eyes once again back to the drawings as she wills herself not to cry.

"What?"

Ashley shakes her head, glancing at Kyla, "Nothing."

"Ash, do you want to talk about this? I know it can't be easy for you…"

"I just…" she pauses and shakes her head, "I just don't get how she could sell these…"

Kyla immediately jumps to the defense of Spencer as she remembers those nights Spencer would cry herself to sleep in the beginning when Kyla would tell her a piece of the collection sold. "Maybe she needed to do it to finally get over it all… maybe it was tarnished for her after everything happened."

The tears she was willing to go away now form as she hears her sister's icy tone, "I know I messed up with a lot of things, but this… Kyla…" she wipes her eyes, "I didn't deserve this one."

"Ash…"

She shakes her head, and turns to leave, "I have to go, I'm ordering Chinese tonight, you in?"

Nodding, Kyla gains a genuine smile, "Yeah. That'd be great."

"The usual?"

"Yep." Ashley sends Kyla a small smile and nods, before turning to leave. As she leaves the gallery she is bombarded with flashing lights belonging to the paparazzi, which unfortunately for her have been tipped off that she's been hanging around here these past few days. She immediately stiffens as they snap shots of her, and quickly pulls out her sunglasses to hide her eyes that are welled up with tears. Being known for always stopping to give the camera a smile, she musters up a fake smile and quickly walks to her car; speeding away before she could be followed.

By the time she gets home, her anger with Spencer has only turned into sadness. She let's her thoughts roam to the night they worked on the piano piece, but is quickly interrupted by the sound of her phone. Ashley's frown turns into a smile as she recognizes the ring tone. "Avery I thought we agreed you wouldn't start badgering me until a week before the meetings."

"Oh please honey, like I would really agree to do that. I have to check up on my number one gal and make sure she's happy. So tell me, are you happy?"

"I'm trying to be."

"Uh oh, what's wrong dear, writing not going well?"

Tossing her keys on the table in the entry way, Ashley nods into the phone as she continues her way to the kitchen. "No why would you think that, it's going great. You know me, always spitting out lyrics."

"Really? You'll have to send me some then."

"Uh yeah, sure… I'll get right on that."

Avery continues talking but Ashley doesn't hear him as she enters the kitchen. Standing at one of the counters in front of the blender is Spencer with her back to Ashley as she blends a drink up. Ashley just stares; taking in Spencer. She's in a bright blue bikini that shows off her gorgeous tight body. But that isn't what has caught Ashley's eye. Sure, at first it was, but now that she's gotten past that her focus is on Spencer's back and neck. The tattoo on her back is three Asian symbols going up and down just to the left of her spine. On the back of her neck is a scripture of some sort; Ashley can't make it out from this far away so she's not really sure.

"Avery I got to go." Ending her call, she continues to stare until she hears the blender stop, "You have tattoos."

Hearing Ashley, Spencer jumps slightly, and spins around looking wide eyed. "Hi! I didn't realize anyone else was home. And yes I do."

All Ashley can do is stare at her. If she thought Spencer looked good from behind, it didn't even compare to her front.

Getting no response, Spencer cocks an amused eyebrow as she watches Ashley just stare at her, "It's hot out there and I decided to make a smoothie, do you want one?"

"No," Ashley shakes her head as she eyes Spencer hungrily, "I don't want a smoothie."

Catching her double meaning, Spencer is immediately blushing. They glance at each other, each quickly looking away when their eyes meet one another. Their staring contest ends however, when Ashley's eyes shift and focus onto Spencer's hip, widening when she notices another tattoo.

Following Ashley's gaze, Spencer's eyes lands on her hip as well. Her hand quickly covering it as her eyes grow wide. Ashley however, is already next to Spencer reaching out to move her hand. Spencer's grip tightens, and their eyes lock once again, "Spence, please…"

Nodding, Spencer sighs and allows her to remove her hand. As Ashley traces her finger over the tattoo, Spencer's eyes close and she finds it hard to swallow. "When did you…" She doesn't even finish the question, her concentration on tracing the 'A' and the heart on Spencer's hip.

Finally able to swallow, Spencer shakes her head as she feels Ashley's warm touch disappear, "A week before…"

"Oh…" They continue to stand a few inches away from each other, just looking at one another.

Realizing how close they are, Ashley takes a deep breath and takes a step back as she tries to ignore the intensity of this whole situation and the fact that her entire body is on fire right now. "Spence I…" However, whatever was going to be said is cut off by the sound of Ashley's phone. Knowing that it's Jamie, she glances down at her phone, "I should get this."

Spencer half smiles and nods, "Of course." Grabbing her smoothie, she walks outside to the pool leaving Ashley in the kitchen.

Answering her phone, she holds in a small groan. "Hey you."

"Hey Ash. Just saw that you called, what's up?"

Taking one last glance at the blonde who has seemingly changed so much, Ashley sighs and starts to make her way up to her room. "I need you to find someone for me. Her name is Susanne Welridge."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Spencer I don't get what the big deal is! It was just one dance and you even said it was alright!" The two young women stand outside the backdoor to the club, away from probing_ _eyes and cameras. Spencer's arms are crossed at her chest as she leans up against the brick building, fixing a cold gaze on the confused brunette in front of her._

_"Just because I said it was alright to dance with Amanda does not give you the right to practically have sex with her on the dance floor! She was all over you and you did nothing to stop it!"_

_"Oh please Spencer! You and I both know the only person I try to have sex with on the dance floor is you! She is just a friend, I grew up with her and even if she was all over me I didn't notice, I was too busy watching my gorgeous girlfriend dance with some meathead!"_

_Spencer rolls her eyes at this, "Did you really expect that to make me feel better?"_

_With a smirk on her lips, Ashley steps closer to Spencer, pushing her body into Spencer's pinning her against the wall. "Yes, but I was prepared in case it didn't," she whispers into Spencer's ear, lightly nipping at it. "Please don't be mad at me Spence, you know you're the only one I want." Her lips trail down Spencer's neck, kissing lightly, her hands on Spencer's hips, squeezing them softly. "Please Spence. I love you and only you, you know that. No other girl would ever make think otherwise." She begins to let her hands wander up Spencer's torso._

_"Ash…" Spencer lets out a moan as she feels Ashley's teeth bite into her neck and then is quickly replaced with a kiss. "This isn't going to work."_

_Ashley smiles slightly, "I think it might be working Spence." She pushes herself further into Spencer, leaving no space between the bodies._

_"No I mean…" she takes a deep breath, "this alley isn't working, we need to get out of here… now."_

_Stopping her assault on Spencer's neck, Ashley lifts her head and kisses Spencer hard until neither can breathe before locking her gaze with Spencer's, "My place or yours?"_

xoxo

"Here's to the D.J.!" They clink their glasses together for the umpteenth time and down their shots of southern comfort. Ashley can't help but roll her eyes at the toast; Glen seems to have one for everything.

"Lets do another round!"

"Easy Glen, I want something to be able get up tonight," Kyla says with a drunken smile to go with it.

Ashley gags at this as Glen scoffs, "That's not going to be a problem. You know that…"

"Lets get another round," Ashley interrupts before Glen can finish his statement. The other two agree and Glen quickly flags down a waitress ordering another round.

Once the waitress disappears into the crowd of people the three of them turn their attention to the dance floor where Spencer and Joanna are. Glen rolls his eyes, "I just don't get what she sees in her… she's just so… boring."

"Glen don't start," Kyla warns as she notices Ashley nod her head in agreement with Glen.

"Please, you're worse then me. Look at her. Ash have you had the pleasure of having a conversation with her yet?" Ashley shakes her head, glancing at the couple on the dance floor again, smiling as she sees Spencer move naturally to the music and Joanna struggling to keep up. "Well avoid it at all costs," he frowns, "It always somehow gets back to being about her job… which is also boring… and for how much she talks about it I still couldn't tell you what the hell she does."

Kyla nods, "I don't even think Spencer could tell you what she does."

Just then the waitress returns, "Here you go, and an extra round from the gentlemen over there." She points to a Guido who winks when they glance his way. Kyla and Ashley look disgusted, Glen however smirks, winks back, and holds his shot glass up to salute him before downing it in a quick gulp.

The girls shake their head at him. "What? Bottoms up ladies."

Once they finish their shots, they're all fully feeling the affects of all the shots they took throughout the night and once again the topic is on Spencer and Joanna. "I can't believe you invited her Ashley, I know you still want Spencer."

Glen nods his head in agreement, "Yeah what was all that shit about you getting your muse back? How does inviting Spencer's girlfriend out with us help you get your muse back."

"Ok first of all, no one said Spencer was my muse… it was just a figure of speech." This earns an eye roll from the pair sitting across from her, "and what was I supposed to do? She was standing right there when Amanda called, I couldn't just be like 'hey Kyla and Spencer we're going dancing tonight… sorry Joanna you can't go… perhaps you can use this time away from Spencer to go buy yourself a new wardrobe that doesn't make me yawn whenever I see you.'"

Kyla and Glen drunkenly giggle at this, "Yeah but now you have to watch Spencer be all up on her."

Ashley frowns slightly at this, but it is quickly turned into a smile as she sees a raven-haired girl making her way towards their table, "Not for long."

"Hey guys! Having fun?"

They all turn their attention to Amanda who is standing in front of their table with a tray of drinks in her hand. She sets the tray down when they nod their heads, "Great! Everything's on the house tonight, so don't even think about trying to pay." She hands out a red colored shot to everyone, they accept them, but not without eying them skeptically. She just laughs when sees their faces, "Don't worry it's harmless, just a drink we created. It's delicious." The four of them tip their shots back and all smile when it doesn't burn their throat, "See? Anyways, why aren't you all up and dancing? Come on Ash!"

Ashley doesn't put up a fight as her long time friend drags her out onto the dance floor. Glen and Kyla quickly follow. After a few songs, Kyla and Glen motion back towards the table, but it goes unnoticed by the brunette and raven-haired girls who are caught up in each other.

As Glen and Kyla make it back to their table Spencer and Joanna quickly join them. "Hey guys, having fun?"

"Yeah it's great in here! I wish I could stay longer."

Kyla's brow lifts," What do you mean?"

Joanna puts her jacket on, "I have to go. I have work early in the morning."

Kyla frowns at this, unlike Glen who can't contain his smile, "Does that mean you're leaving too Spence?"

Spencer shakes her head, "No, I wouldn't have a ride home in the morning. I'm just going to walk her out, I'll be back in a minute." They nod and say good-bye to Joanna, high fiving each other when they're out of sight.

Glen smirks as he glances out at the dance floor, noticing Ashley and Amanda all over each other, "Well things should get interesting now."

"What do you mean?" Glen nods his head in the direction of the dance floor. Kyla looks over and gasps lightly as she sees Ashley and Amanda now in a lip lock. She gasps again when she notices Spencer coming back toward the table.

Spencer soon joins them at the table, taking a seat across from the pair, smiling. However a small frown is soon tugging at her lips as she spots Ashley and Amanda making their way back to the table, leaning into one another intimately. As drunk as she is, this doesn't go unnoticed by Kyla.

"Hey, you're back! Where's Joanna?" Ashley asks as she and Amanda sit down. Amanda slips her around Ashley, which only causes the frown to become slightly more visible.

"She had to leave. She has to get up really early for work." She responds coldly.

Oblivious to the evil stare she's getting from Spencer, Amanda leans over and kisses Ashley on the cheek, "Well I should go make sure nothing has gone wrong and mingle with some guests. It was good to see you all again, Ash give me a call and if I don't see any of you later on tonight, thanks for coming!" She gives a small wave and disappears into the crowd.

"Glen I want to dance." Kyla says suddenly, tugging on his arm as she stands.

"What?! We just sat down!" This earns him a glare. "Right. Lets go get our groove on then."

The blonde and the brunette left at the table glance at one another and sit quietly, watching the people around them.

After a minute, Ashley eyes Spencer as she takes a drink of her beer, "Upset Joanna had to go?"

Spencer shrugs, "Yeah, but I understand."

Ashley nods, still taking Spencer in, "Then why are you upset?"

"Huh?" She plays dumb.

Ashley rolls her eyes at this, "Don't play dumb, I've seen you chew on your bottom lip one too many times when something is bothering you. And you've been gnawing on it since I sat down."

Rolling her eyes, Spencer immediately stops chewing on her bottom lip, "I'm not used to having someone around who knows how to read me so well."

Nodding, Ashley begins to peel the label off her beer, "So?"

Spencer shakes her head, "It's nothing."

"Ok." She doesn't push, knowing its not her place anymore. "This club is great!" She states looking around the place, "I can't believe Amanda owns it!" Not getting a response, she glances to the dance floor as her head automatically bobs with the beat of the music. She can't help but smile when she spots Glen and Kyla dancing crazily with each other, both with goofy grins on their faces. Turning her attention back to Spencer she decides to try her luck, "Want to dance?"

This startles Spencer, "With you?"

Looking sheepish, Ashley barely nods, "Yeah…"

Half smiling, half smirking, Spencer nods as she takes in the nervous looking Ashley in front of her, "Sure…"

Much to Ashley's surprise, Spencer stands and waits for Ashley to do the same. Grinning goofily, Ashley stands and they make their way to the dance floor.

They immediately start moving with each other to the music, keeping a safe distance between one another. This lasts for one song, by the next song Spencer has her arms around Ashley's neck and Ashley's are on Spencer's waist pulling her slightly closer, afraid to push too much. Spencer gains a smirk as she notices how tentative Ashley is being, not at all what she was like when she was dancing with Amanda, "Come on Ash," Spencer states, feeling a boost of confidence from the alcohol she consumed tonight, "It's just a dance, relax."

That was all it took apparently, because soon Ashley was her normal self, with her body pressed into Spencer's, letting her hands wander as she danced. Soon both of them get lost in one another, mesmerizing the feel of their bodies touching, falling into the old comfort of dancing with one another. To Spencer's surprise, Ashley is still able to keep up with her, matching move for move, looking as gorgeous as ever. When the song ends, they slowly step away from one another, eyes locked, breathing hard. Spencer caves first and glances down to Ashley's chest, which is heaving up and down, igniting something in her that hasn't been lit in a long time. She opens her mouth about to ask for another dance but is interrupted by a drunken Kyla, "Glen and I are going back to his place to... chat… will you two be ok to get home?" Spencer simply nods, very aware to the fact that Ashley is still staring intently at her. "Ok great! I'll see you all tomorrow, by the way you two looked hot out here!" With that being said, she pushes through the crowd in search for Glen.

Spencer's brow furrows when she sees a small frown tug at Ashley's lips, "We should probably get going then too."

Spence can only nod as they grab their things and make their way out of the club not talking, both lost in thought.

As they exit the club they are immediately bombarded by flashing cameras and questions. "Ashley are you two back together?!" "Spencer give us a smile!" "Ashley is Spencer the reason you're back in L.A.?" "Spencer have you forgiven her?"

Spencer lets out a grown and quickly shields her face with her coat. She feels Ashley lightly grab her hand and they both take off running toward Ashley's car.

Once inside, Ashley cranks the engine, and quickly drives off. They drive in silence for a few minutes, Spencer looking out the window, refusing to look at Ashley. Ashley clears her throat, "Sorry about that. Someone must have tipped them off. Next time any of us go I'll out I'll be sure to bring Frank and Stan."

Spencer looks away from the window at Ashley, confused. "Who are Frank and Stan?"

Ashley shrugs, glancing at Spencer, "My bodyguards."

"Bodyguards? Why haven't we seen or met them before?"

She shrugs again, "I don't like taking them with me everywhere. But now that the press are obviously looking for me again I'm going to have to start bringing them out with me." She sighs, "Man it was a fun month without them bothering me."

"It was a wake up call though." Ashley looks at Spencer confused, "It's just easy to forget how famous you are since you don't act like this huge diva anymore... but tonight outside the club reminded me that you are and that the paparazzi is something that will always come with you... I forgot about that downside." Once again she has a small frownon her lips, as if recalling the last time she ran into the paparazzi and the newspapers came out.

A small 'oh' is all Ashley can manage to get out as she focuses on driving and not looking at Spencer. "Spencer," she attempts weakly, "I really am sorry about before... I never thought things would go that far."

Spencer shakes her head, "Stop." Ashley nods and they sit in silence for a minute until Spencer decides to break it by asking a question that has been gnawing at her, "So you and Amanda... how long has that been going on?"

Ashley's brows furrow together, "Huh? We're just friends Spencer."

"Right," Spencer looks pointedly at Ashley, "When was the last time you saw her?"

She opens her mouth and closes it quickly, before glancing at Spencer. "The last time you did..." she responds weakly, remembering the last time they ran into her at a club.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley slowly enters the living room, newspaper and notebook clutched in one hand, steaming cup of coffee in the other, and a half eaten bagel hanging from her mouth; clad only in a pair of teal boy shorts, a white tank top, and her gray robe haphazardly thrown on over her. She carefully sets her coffee down on the end table and falls down onto one of the huge comfy couches in the room. She bites off a piece of her bagel before removing it from her mouth and setting it down next to her coffee. She glances through the newspaper, rolling her eyes when she notices the pictures of her and Spencer leaving the club still in there, entitled '_Did Davies get her muse back?!' _She sighs, folding the paper back up, "Yes 'cause there's nothing important going on in the world like our terrible economy or the war or starving children that we have to see my ass plastered everywhere," she mumbles to herself before throwing the newspaper in the direction of the coffee table.

She hears a quiet chuckle from behind her. Turning her head, she finds Spencer walking into the room freshly showered, in a pair of gray sweats and a black tank top, with a sketchbook tucked under her arm and coffee in hand. "Not a fan of the news lately?"

Ashley shakes her head, attempting to keep her gaze on Spencer's face, rather than the sliver of toned, tanned skin that's showing between her tank top and pants, or her bare shoulders. "Not when it's full of garbage."

Spencer smirks and raises an eyebrow, "Didn't realize I was garbage."

"What?!" She's all flustered now, "No, I didn't mean you! I just meant…" She's standing now facing Spencer, unaware of this fact herself, "I wasn't talking about you Spence." She sighs and shrugs, deciding not saying anything else would be a better option.

Spencer's smirk quickly disappears when she realizes what Ashley is wearing, or rather what she isn't wearing. Her gaze rakes up and down Ashley's body, which only seems to have gotten better in the years she's spent on tour. Whatever sarcastic comment she was going to tease her about is long forgotten and now all she can do is stare at Ashley hungrily in her underwear, tank top, and a robe that shouldn't even be counted since it covers nothing, and hope that the flustered girl doesn't notice.

A few more seconds tick by before remembering that she shouldn't be looking at Ashley like this, she focuses her attention on Ashley's face, ignoring the pounding of her heart, "It's ok Ash, really. I was just teasing. They're asses that took something out of context… again."

Ashley nods, relief washing over her features, "Yeah I know, I really am sorry about this mess…again. People must be driving you crazy."

Spencer shrugs, and walks over to one of the overstuffed chairs to the left of the couch, slowly sitting down, keeping her gaze off of Ashley. She shrugs as she takes a sip of her coffee, "I just turned my phone off. After hours of convincing my family that we aren't back together and a chat with Joanna I'd rather forget, I decided enough was enough." She smiles to show that she's really ok about it, slightly hating herself when her eyes drift down Ashley's torso once again.

Ashley lets out a sigh of relief and sits back down on the couch, "Ok good." She takes a sip of her coffee and finishes her bagel.

They sit in comfortable silence, finishing their coffee. When Spencer's finished, she sets her mug down and swings her legs up onto the chair, lying across it. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Ashley holds up her worn leather-bound notebook, noticing a smirk instantly creep across Spencer's face at the sight of the notebook she gave the brunette six years ago. "Well… since I'm trapped here and can't go out anywhere without my bodyguards or being followed by cameras as of lately, I'm going to sit in this spot all day and be a huge couch potato… and see if there's anything in this book worth showing at the meeting tomorrow."

Spencer simply nods at this with a smile, "Mind if I join you?"

The brunette raises her eyebrows, surprised, "Not at all."

"Good because I can't stand the sight of my studio right now."

They spend the better half of the morning laying there, sneaking glances at one another, Ashley scribbling down ideas and every so often reading lyrics aloud to ask Spencer her opinion of them who would stop her sketching for moment and be blatantly honest, knowing that's exactly what Ashley wants, an old routine that both easily slip back into.

xoxoxo

With a sigh, Ashley tosses her papers and notebook aside to stand and stretch. She gains a smirk when she feels Spencer's eyes drag over her body again. "What are you drawing?" She lets her arms fall back down to her sides, not bothering to close her robe, liking it very much that she has caught Spencer staring all morning.

Spencer glances down at her sketchbook, and then back up at Ashley and shrugs before nonchalantly flipping the page in her book, "I was finishing my idea for your room…"

"Sweet, can I see?"

Shrugging, Spencer hands her the sketchbook, "It's just a rough sketch…" She bites her bottom lip as she waits for Ashley's reaction.

Her eyes grow big when she looks, "Spencer this is amazing! When can you do it?" She looks over at Spencer, "I mean… if you still want to, when do you want to do it?"

Chuckling softly at her excitement, Spencer shrugs once again, "Whenever you don't mind me taking over your bedroom for hours at a time…"

Ashley gains a smirk at this, her thoughts instantly in the gutter, "So today?"

Smirking back, Spencer nods, "Sure, I just have to go get some things from my studio."

Handing the sketchbook back to Spencer, Ashley smiles "Ok great, I'm going to go shower and maybe put some clothes on, meet you there?"

"Huh? In the shower?" Spencer looks confused and slightly flustered.

Smirking, "Well yeah, you could meet me in there too… but I was talking about my room. Whichever you prefer." With a wink, Ashley heads for the stairwell.

Shaking her head, Spencer glances down at the sketch of a city skyline, on the roof of one of the smaller buildings is Ashley's band performing, and below a crowd of people listening on the streets. In the night sky are the lyrics to one of Ashley's first songs written in script. Flipping the page, she sighs when she looks at it, 'it' being a familiar brunette staring back at her. Closing the book on the sketch she spent half the morning working on, Spencer heads for her studio to grab the necessary items, trying to push aside the feelings that were slowly creeping up again… for the umpteenth time this morning.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok seriously, how do I lose my phone when I just had it two seconds ago!?" The small brunette is scurrying by the kitchen table every two seconds with something new in her hand each time. The last time she past the table her guitar was in hand; before this, her notebook, before that a shoe, which she threatened to chuck at Glen if he didn't stop making comments.

The familiar song, "My Girl," begins to play. Ashley pauses mid-stride. "Where is it?!" She takes off in the direction the music is coming from. Leaving Kyla, Glen, and Spencer sitting there smirking.

Spencer swallows her bite of muffin, "Why is she freaking out? She's had tons of meetings like this before."

"This one is a little important Spence. It's like her first meeting all over again; she dropped her label… she's putting herself on the line all over again. This is big."

The doorbell rings. They instantly hear a shriek, and see Ashley go bounding in the direction of the front door. Spencer looks up confused, "Are we expecting somebody?"

Kyla's smile grows larger, "Yeah… Jamie. I finally get to meet her!"

A small worry line forms across Spencer's brow as she frowns slightly at this.

"_Come in!"_

_A young raven haired girl steps into Spencer's apartment, rolling in a dolly, glancing around. She clears her throat the blonde who is busy rifling through her messenger bag with her back turned to the door. "Hey Spence…"_

_At this, Spencer stops her movements, and turns around. "Oh hey Jamie…" she states quietly._

_Jamie takes a second to take Spencer's appearance in. Her appearance is neat, no wrinkles, and her hair in a neat high pony. No one would have thought that her and Ashley had just broken up a few days ago or that the newspaper has been printing the nastiest of lies in daily tabloids. That is until you look into her eyes; they're cold. What once used to show so much kindness and openness, are now just cold, lost, and dark with dark circles beneath them, showing that she hasn't been sleeping very much. "How are you?"_

_Spencer just snorts at the question. "Her things are over there." After pointing over to three boxes she turns back to her bag continuing her search._

_Jamie sighs, although her loyalties lie with Ashley, she's gotten to know the young blonde and is pained that she is one here picking up the last of Ashley's things. "Spencer, I'm sorry."_

_Rolling her eyes, Spencer turns around, and arms crossed at her chest. "Did you know? About any of it?"_

"_What?"_

"_The tour, the record label, the drugs, the cheating?"_

"_I only knew about the tour and the label, but I know Ashley and she would never cheat on you."_

_Spencer laughs bitterly, "The papers say otherwise Jamie and yeah, the Ashley I used to know wouldn't have cheated on me, but this new Ashley? The one that damn tour has created… she would. So you have to excuse me if I have trouble believing you when you say you didn't know because as her assistant I'm guessing you're the one who bought her the damn drugs."_

_Jamie looks at Spencer, finally seeing a side of her never witnessed before. She glances at the boxes, then back at Spencer. "Lets get something straight Spencer. I would NEVER buy drugs for someone just because I work for them, let alone my friend. So don't go there. You know me better than that. However, this…" she waves her hand in Spencer's direction, "This new Spencer I'm seeing, I don't like and don't want to know her. The Spencer I know would at least listen to what Ashley had to say, not the newspapers. She leaves for her world tour in three days Spence, and she hasn't even packed anything. She hasn't moved from her bed since you kicked her out of your apartment last week. Did you know she was going to ask you to go on tour with her for the summer? Or that she's bringing a therapist and a doctor on tour with her to do an outpatient rehab treatment? Or the fact that she was going to change record labels because things weren't working out with that asshole Drew?" _

_A tear trickles down Spencer's cheek, as she slowly shakes her head no. Jamie stacks the boxes on the dolly. "I know you are hurting Spencer. I get that, but so is my best friend. Not because she got caught and you kicked her out, but because for the first time ever you doubted her. You took some cruddy newspapers word over her own; when did someone else's word become more valid Spence?"_

_Saying nothing, Spencer grabs her bag and walks to the door, "I have my last final, I should get going."_

"Spencer? … Spencer?" Glen nudges her, finally shaking her out of the memory.

"Huh?" She looks up to see Jamie standing there, with Ashley at her side.

"Spencer…hey…" Jamie says timidly, recalling the last time the chatted with one another.

Standing, Spencer walks up to Jamie and pulls her into a hug, "Hey."

Ashley scoffs as the two of them embrace, when they pull apart, Ashley sticks out her bottom lip to pout, "How come she got a hug right away and all I got was an hour of being puked on and told how unwelcome I was?"

Glen smirks at this; "I can hug you if you want Ashley."

Kyla shakes her head, "Sorry hun, I think she wanted a hug from a different Carlin."

Jamie, Kyla, and Glen all turn to look at Ashley and Spencer, who are busy looking at one another intensely. Ashley lost in Spencer's blue eyes, Spencer looking apoligetic as she recalls that first night.

Jamie clears her throat, "Ashley we should get going, we'll be late."

A small blush creeping up her cheeks, Ashley nods, looking away from Spencer, "Right, let's go."

Glancing once more at Spencer, Ashley heads for the front door. Jamie turns back to the group, "It's good to see you again Spencer, we'll catch up after yeah?" Spencer nods, "Ok great," She puts her bag over her shoulder, "It was nice to finally meet you Kyla, and you too Glen."

Xoxoxo

"You've got it so bad, it's ridiculous." Jamie shakes her head at Ashley as they drive to the studio.

"Shut up, I do not."

"Oh please, now I know what 'until I get my muse back' meant. How are you even able to live with her? And what was that little thing back in the kitchen, does that always happen? Because if that's what it is always like the sexual tension has to be insane, I can't even imagine what it is like when it's just the two of you in a room."

Ashley sighs, "Are you done?"

Laughing, Jamie shakes her head, "Please, after what I just witnessed, I'm just getting started. Were those pictures in the paper last week real then? Are you back together?"

Ashley speeds up, giving Jamie a hard look, "You and I both know that pictures posted of Spencer and I aren't in the newspaper are taken out of context."

Jamie holds up her hands in defense, "Alright, alright, I know. But I'm telling you Ashley, she wants you… bad."

"She has a girlfriend remember? …Joanna."

"Joanna? What kind of name is Joanna?"

Ashley smiles, "Thank you! Gosh I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too," she smiles back, "so what's she like?"

"I've already told you. Boring and safe; the complete opposite of Spencer."

"A.k.a., not you."

Ashley screeches into the parking spot of the studio, "She doesn't want me. She made that clear five years ago."

"You're also a completely different person than who she told that to five years ago."

"Can we talk about something else please?" The two women get out of Ashley's Porsche.

"Yes, but only because Avery is heading in our direction."

"How are my favorite girls doing on this fine afternoon?"

Ashley rolls her eyes as she greets Avery, "We'll find out after this meeting."

"I thought you were writing like crazy."

Jamie snorts at this, "Please, she hasn't gotten her muse back yet."

Ashley glares at Jamie, "Hush. The writing is going fine… just not as well as I'd wish."

"Only because she's spending all of her time making googily eyes with Spencer."

"Do I have to fire you?"

Jamie smirks as she holds open the door for Ashley and Avery, "It's not going to make me shut up."

Rolling her eyes, the small brunette walks into the building, "How is the hunt going for Miss Welridge?"

"I still don't get why you didn't just ask your sister." She rifles through her bag before pulling out a card, "phone number, home address, and e-mail."

Xoxoxo

Ashley walks through the front door with a sigh, tossing her keys on the table. When she walks into the living room, she's surprised to see Spencer and Kyla sitting in there, drinking Coronas.

Sitting down in a chair, Ashley lets out a sigh. "Where's Jamie?"

Ashley shifts in the chair, getting comfortable. "She came straight here from the airport, so Andrew and her are back at the hotel getting situated, they're coming by later tonight."

"Sweet." Kyla stretches out on the couch when Spencer stands. She heads into the kitchen to grab more drinks.

When she comes back, she hands a beer to Ashley and Kyla before sitting down in the comfy chair across from Ashley, "So how'd the meeting go?"

"Good. It's going to be a while though." She takes a drink of her beer, eyes on Spencer despite her efforts to focus on anything else, noticing the small smirk on her face.

Kyla smiles at this, "Great, you can stay here as long as you'd like."

Nodding, Ashley smiles slightly, glancing in Kyla's direction, "Thank you, I appreciate that. However, I was thinking I can't impose on you forever and I do need a place to settle down and come back to."

"And that means?"

"I think I should start looking for my own place." Eyes still on Spencer, unbeknownst to the blonde, she doesn't miss the small frown tugging at the blonde's lips as she processes the news.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Ashley asks hoarsely as the two eighteen year olds sit on the hood of her car, cuddled together, watching the sunrise; her voice hoarse from the two of them talking all night._

_The blonde snuggles up closer to the brunette, her eyes barely open, "With you."_

Ashley lazily smiles and peers down at the blonde, "Really?" Spencer confirms her answer with a head nod, "What else?"

"_I see us happy, fulfilling our dreams… you know, me finishing art school and being known… you selling millions of albums, a famous rock star. Living in a cozy, gorgeous, secluded house, of course it'd have to be on the beach," Ashley's smile grows larger, "you working in your at-home recording studio because you hate leaving me for too long, me in my studio painting all day, occasionally taking breaks to see you and we'd eat lunch together in the back room that has huge bay windows opening up to the sand and water. And then spending the end of the day just like this… together, just…" she sighs, "…happy." _

_Letting out a low whistle, Ashley smirks, "A secluded house on the beach, that'd be pretty expensive miss."_

_Spencer shrugs sleepily, as she tries to stifle a yawn, "I'm a girl that knows what she wants."_

_Laughing softly, Ashley kisses the top of Spencer's head, "Well if that's what you want, than I'll make sure you get it."_

"_I really don't need all of that Ash… just you." She shrugs with a small smirk on her face, "I'll take what I can get."_

"_That started off so sweet too." The sun fully up now, Ashley gives Spencer a gentle squeeze, "Come on, let's get you home before your mom freaks out." _

_Spencer slowly gets off the hood and stretches, not missing Ashley's wandering eyes as her sweatshirt rises, showing her stomach, "I don't want to go home, I want to sleep with you." Ashley begins to protest, saying something about Paula splashing her with holy water, but Spencer quickly cuts her off by grabbing her shirt collar and silencing her with a long heated kiss, "I want to go home with you Ash." All Ashley can do is nod dumbly and open the car door for Spencer._

Xoxoxo

The door slams hard, causing the picture frame on the wall next to it to shake. Ashley storms through the entrance way, tossing her keys toward the table and letting her purse drop to the floor, not caring where it lands. Annoyed and angry, the brunette quickly strides into the kitchen yanking open the fridge door, staring at its' contents, not even fazed the slightest when she hears the front door slam again.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem?!" Ashley shuts the fridge door, forgetting about whatever she was looking for, "My problem!" She stares incredulously at the blonde, whose arms are crossed at her chest, looking pissed off. "I don't have a problem! I should be asking you that!"

"I don't have a problem! You're the one being curt and slamming car doors and sighing every two seconds!"

"Being curt?! Who says that?!"

Spencer glares at her, "Don't change the subject. What is wrong?"

"Oh I don't know Spence, maybe the fact that it's day three of looking at houses and we spent all morning and nearly all afternoon looking at houses, at least twenty five of them, and you found a problem with every single one of them… again!"

"You're exaggerating and I was just doing what you asked. You shouldn't have asked for my help if you didn't want it."

The truth of the matter was, Ashley was not exaggerating. They'd left at 8:30a.m. to meet with the real estate agent and it is now almost 5p.m. Things started off great in the beginning, until Spencer had begun to find something wrong with every house, asking so many questions that the real estate agent, Wanda, would roll her eyes every time Spencer would speak.

Ashley laughs bitterly, "I wish I was exaggerating. And I mean god! Could you have asked anymore questions?" She rolls her eyes, "'_Excuse me, but what's the schooling options like… excuse me, is there a neighborhood watch program… I'm sorry, but did the previous owners have cats…" _she states, mimicking Spencer. "I don't have any kids, so why do I care about the schools?"

Gritting her teeth, Spencer takes a step towards Ashley, "Maybe if you weren't busy flirting with Wanda the entire time, I wouldn't have been the one asking all the questions. Excuse me for trying to help."

"Flirting?!" Ashley looks outraged as she steps forward, getting into Spencer's personal space, not caring at all, "The woman was like 50! And asking her to give me a tour of the house is not flirting, it's part of her job! And I appreciate that you were just trying to help, but if I'd known this is how you help I wouldn't have asked! Jesus! Kyla didn't mention anything about you being neurotic when looking at houses!"

They're now mere inches apart, neither aware of the fact that if either lean forward, their lips would be touching. Spencer is seething at this point, her fists clenched tightly together down at her sides, "I'm not neurotic; none of those places were good enough!"

Ashley's eyes go wide, "Really?! What was so wrong with the last place we saw Spence, huh? It was perfect! The backdoors open up to a private beach, huge bay windows, tall vaulted ceilings, great security, a recording studio already built in by the previous owner, more than enough bedrooms, a porch and dock. What was wrong with it?"

Spencer opens her mouth to speak, but quickly shuts it. "See?" Ashley shakes her head, "You gave a reason for saying no to every house but this one Spence, so please tell me… what is wrong with it? Or were you really just trying to piss me off all day? 'Cause if so, you definitely succeeded!"

"That wasn't what I was trying to do."

Ashley snorts at this, "Bull shit Spencer."

"I wasn't!" Spencer nearly stomps her foot when she yells this.

"Then what the hell was wrong with it?! Why shouldn't I buy it?!"

"Because it was supposed to be ours!" She yells, frustrated beyond belief with the girl standing mere inches away from her. She lets out a light whimper when she realizes what she just said. A second later, tears she didn't realize were building up, begin to trickle down her face.

Ashley stands there shocked for a moment, letting Spencer's words register, before she finally takes in Spencer's features. Immediately, her demeanor softens at the sight of the tears, her hands instantly cupping Spencer's face, her thumbs slowly brushing away the tears. Spencer's eyes close at the contact, both just as surprised when the blonde doesn't pull away from the touch. Sighing, Ashley leans forward, resting her forehead against Spencer's, eyes closed. "Spence… I'm sorry, please don't cry. I wasn't thinking when I asked you to come. I shouldn't have, it was totally insensitive of me."

Reaching up, Spencer grasps Ashley's wrists with her hands, and shakes her head, praying the tears will stop falling as they stand there. "I shouldn't be upset about this…"

They stand like this until Spencer's last tear falls. Slowly, Ashley's removes her hands, and both girls open their eyes, and Ashley's moves her head to look at Spencer properly. Both girls suddenly become very aware of how close they are, but Ashley doesn't step away, as Spencer is still holding onto her wrists.

"Spence…" she whispers faintly, licking her lips subconsciously.

"Yeah?" Spencer asks, just as quietly, her eyes flickering down to Ashley's lips despite her own protests, then back up to her eyes.

Noticing this, Ashley's train of thought is momentarily stalled. "I uh… um…" she chuckles lightly at her stammering, "I… are you ok?"

Spencer nods once, not breaking their staring contest, "I think so…"

Ashley nods, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Are we ok?"

She lets out a small sigh, Ashley feeling the air on her lips, "We will be…"

Neither say anything else for another moment until Spencer clears her throat and glances down at the hands she's still holding onto, "I should probably go get cleaned up, I probably look horrible."

"That's not possible Spence."

Feeling a small blush coat her cheeks, Spencer releases her hold on Ashley and excuses herself. As Spencer leaves the kitchen, a tiny smile forms on her lips, quickly turning into a smirk when she hears the brunette let out a quiet whimper and begins to talk to herself when she thinks Spencer is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok, great. I'll see you in ten. Bye." Ashley ends her call and stolls into the dining room where Spencer and Kyla are. "Favorite sister of mine, you don't mind if a few people come over do you?"

Kyla shrugs, "As long as Spencer doesn't care."

Ashley glances at Spencer who just shrugs. "Good. They'll be here in ten."

"What?!" Kyla looks panicked. "Ashley we don't have food or anything to drink or alcohol or anything."

Just then the doorbell rings, and Ashley makes her way to the front door. "Don't worry, I got it covered." She states over her shoulder; Kyla stands, quickly on her sister's tail. She opens to the door to reveal a grinning Glen holding a case of beer and a paper bag full of hard alcohol and wine. "Great you're just in time."

"You know I'm always up for a party," Kyla shakes her head at him, anger flooding her features. Glen nods his head in the direction of his truck, "There's more in the back." He brings in the alcohol setting it on the counter before disappearing again to grab the rest of the things.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Her nostrils flare, as she turns her gaze on her sister and Spencer.

Ashley and Spencer both turn to look at Kyla, eyebrows raised with confusion written all over their faces. "I invited him… I'm sorry; I didn't think it would be a problem. Did you two have a fight or something?"

Kyla sighs and shakes her head, "He… it's nothing. It's fine."

Spence and Ashley share a look, "o-kay…"

Spencer begins to take the contents out of the bag, pulling bottle after bottle out of it, "Jesus Ashley, think you got enough?"

Ashley smirks, "Come on Spence, I know it's been a long time, but do you not remember my band?"

Just then Glen walks back into the house arms laden with more beer and grocery bags. He ungracefully sets all of it on the island, nearly falling over. Ashley swipes a beer from Spencer that she was just about to put in the fridge, opens it and hands it to Glen along with a few hundred dollar bills. "Thanks, you're a sweetheart."

Glen happily takes the money, stuffing it in his pocket. "Glen!" He pauses mid drink, looking at Kyla confused. "You can't take that money from her, give it back!"

"Kyla, relax, it's fine. We had an agreement."

Smiling, Glen drapes his arm around Kyla's shoulders, "Yeah babe… chill, we had an agreement."

Kyla shrugs her way out of his grasp, "Do not tell me to _chill_ or touch me." She grabs a beer from the fridge and leaves the kitchen, mumbling something about changing.

Glen watches her leave, and then turns back toward Ashley and his sister with his lazy smile in place and shrugs, "Who wants to do some shots?"

Xoxoxo

Two hours later the house is filled with some very intoxicated people. Ashley's band members who nearly tackled Spencer when they saw her, their friends and girlfriends, Avery, and of course, Jamie were scattered throughout the place mingling with one another.

Ashley sits on one of the couches, lazily drinking her Jack and coke, watching Spencer talk to her bass player, Jackson, when Glen suddenly plops down next to her in a huff looking pissed off. "Ok Ash, who is that flaming fuck-tard in the extra small kids t-shirt flirting with your sister?"

Roaming the room, her eyes land on her sister and the guy she's talking to. She can't help but smile because Glen is right, the shirt does look like it belongs to a kid. "That's Aiden. He's a friend of Finn's, he's playing guitar on a few of our tracks. He's pretty nice."

"Yeah nice and all over Kyla."

"Well why don't you go do something about it then tough guy?"

Glen shakes his head, downing the rest of his beer in one quick swig, "Wouldn't help any right now. Your sister is pissed at me."

Ashley raises her eyebrows and looks at Glen, "What'd you do now?"

"I need another beer, do you need anything?"

He begins to stand, but is quickly pulled back down, "Glen?"

Sighing, he glances at Kyla before shrugging, "I went out with Madison the other night and Kyla wasn't too pleased when she found out."

"Madison?! Glen!" She smacks him in the chest, "What the hell?!"

Glen holds his hands up in defense, "I couldn't help it. I just ran into her the other night. She was looking hot and said she missed me. Plus Kyla and I aren't exclusive. You know, I asked her to be exclusive. I wanted to be, still do, but she just won't do it saying something about me not being mature enough, as if right? But apparently that still means I'm not allowed to date anyone else, but it's all right for her to be all over this tool."

Shaking his head, Glen stands, "I need a drink."

Noticing the saddened look in his eyes, Ashley stands too, "I'll get one with you." On their way to the kitchen, she notices Spencer and Jamie slip out to the backyard.

Xoxoxo

"So how have you been?"

Spencer sits in one the patio chairs across from Jamie. She smiles, "Good. Things are going really well. How about you? It has to be nice being back home."

Jamie nods. "It is." She's silent for a moment. It isn't a comfortable silence either, things have been awkward between them all night, and it's why Jamie asked Spencer if they could talk. She takes a small sip of her wine and sighs, "Spencer I wanted to apologize to you." Spencer looks at her questioningly, so Jamie continues, "For the way I acted all those years ago. I made you out to be the bad guy when that wasn't the case at all. I just went into best friend mode, and didn't want to believe Ashley was capable of all that… so really, I'm sorry."

A small smiles creeps onto Spencer's face, "Apology accepted. Besides, that was years ago, that's long forgotten about."

Looking up, Jamie locks eyes with Spencer, not believing her, as her eyes are giving her away. "You always were a terrible liar." She half-smiles, "I really am sorry."

"Really Jamie, it's alright, I understand. I do appreciate it though."

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment until Jamie decides to break it, "She's changed you know… Ashley." Spencer doesn't say anything, instead just focuses her gaze on the pool. "She hasn't touched any drugs in four years. No more smoking. No more groupies. No more embarrassing pictures in the papers that we have to cover up. I know you probably don't agree, but those picture coming out and the two of you breaking up was probably the best thing to happen to her. It changed her. She wanted to be better, knew you deserved better. She's turned into a really good person." She looks at Spencer, who is about to say something, but Jamie shakes her head, cutting her off, "I know, I know. It's been five years, you've moved on, you have a girlfriend, she's hurt you, and you're still in the awkward trying to be friends stage, yadda, yadda, yadda." She waves her hand in the air drunkenly with a smirk in place. "That all may be true, and I know she hurt you, but," she sighs, looking very serious at the moment, "please don't hurt her."

Brows furrowed, Spencer is about to ask her what she means, but is stopped when Jamie stands swaying a tiny fraction as she does so, "Well, I should be getting back in there to make sure Ashley isn't trying to convince Andrew to jump off the roof into the pool again." She smiles at Spencer, pats her lightly on the head, and winks before entering the house again, leaving Spencer to her thoughts.

Xoxoxo

Ashley quietly slips out the back door, tempted to do a happy dance, as she had just successfully escaped unnoticed when she heard Glen was looking for her. Apparently, it was time to do more shots, but after the three shots of tequila they did toasting for terrible things to happen to Aiden, enough was enough. The happy dance is quickly forgotten when she spots Spencer lying in a lounge chair by the pool, staring up at the sky as she sips at her beer. A lazy smile graces her features as she takes the blonde in. Things have been going really well with them this past week since the whole looking at houses incident; they've finally gotten over that awkward 'not sure what to do' stage and are slowly but surely becoming friends again.

She walks over and joins Spencer, slowly sitting down in the lounge chair next to her. "Hey…" she says quietly, "having fun?"

Spencer looks over at Ashley and smiles, "Yeah. It was nice seeing everyone again. I forgot how much fun they all are."

Ashley nods, focusing her attention on the pool, "Yeah, if I didn't just spend a shit ton of time with them in the past three years I think I'd be slightly jealous that they were more excited about seeing you." Spencer smiles at this, but says nothing.

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, both just staring at the cloudy sky. Ashley clears her throat and glances over at Spencer, "Now I know why I'm hiding out here, but why are you?"

Quirking an eyebrow, the blonde looks at Ashley, finally taking in the lazy smile that's tugging at her lips, clearly from her inebriated state, "Why are you hiding?"

"Your brother likes tequila. Now I like it as much as the next person, especially if it involves body shots," she winks at Spencer, "but it makes me do dumb things. And your brother is already a bit slow, so I can only imagine the dumb things he's about to do involving my sister and a guy who wears shirts so tight his pecks jiggle when he laughs." She snickers lightly at this, as if imagining it.

Spencer smirks, "So you've bailed on my brother huh? Nice."

Ashley nods her head seriously; "Umm my sister is part crazy when she's sober. Trust me when I say no one wants to be in there when she's pissed." Spencer laughs lightly at this and nods her head in agreement. Smiling, Ashley tilts her head, "So I just shared, now why are you out here hiding?"

Shrugging, Spencer begins to pick at the label of her beer bottle, "Just thinking…"

"About?"

She bites her bottom lip for a second, "I think you should get that house on the beach. It's perfect for you. It was dumb of me to be upset about it and I'm sorry."

Ashley studies Spencer for a second before smiling, "Ok. Great."

"Great?"

Ashley nods, "Yeah great, I really liked that house. Besides," she shrugs and makes eye contact with Spencer, "I promised someone I'd get a house like that."

They sit there, eyes locked on one another for a moment longer, until they hear the back door open,"Uh guys, I think we're going to take off to avoid any injuries."

"Injuries, what?"

Jamie shrugs innocently, "Well you sister is about to lay a serious smack down on Spencer's brother… so yeah…"

The girls stand and quickly go into the house, only to hear that the lack of music is being replaced by shouting.

"Seriously Kyla this is ridiculous! This douche bag has been all over you the whole night and you're just as bad!"

"Well we aren't dating so I don't see what the big deal is!"

"The big deal!" Glen turns red, looking ready to burst, "Are you kidding me right now with this bull shit?! You get pissed that I go out with Madison and refuse to talk to me all week, but it's ok for you to do the same thing?"

The rest of the group quickly gathers their things and quietly makes their way to the door, Aiden included, waving to Ashley and Spencer as they slip out. Jamie pulls Ashley into a hug and kisses her on the cheek, "Night doll, I'll call you tomorrow and don't worry everything we discussed will be taken care of when I'm less influence by wine." She quickly hugs Spencer and leaves.

Both girls turn their attention back to Glen and Kyla, "Seriously Kyla, what do I have to do?! It's as if I can't do anything right! Do I have to start wearing tiny boys shirts? Will that make you want to only date me?!" Ashley can't help but snicker at this, which causes Spencer to nudge her. Kyla says nothing, just stares a Glen meanly. Letting out sigh, Glen shakes head when she doesn't respond, "You know what, just forget it. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I want you Kyla I really do, but not if I have to share you." With that being said, he leaves without a second glance in Kyla's direction.

For Kyla's part, she just stands there watching him, momentarily shocked. She flinches when she hears the front door slam. "Kyla…" Spencer takes a step toward her.

Kyla holds up her hand, "Please… I'm just going to go to bed." Spencer nods, and both girls watch her as she slowly makes her way upstairs.

Letting out a long sigh, Spencer turns to face Ashley looking worried, "Do you think Glen was ok to drive? I mean I know he only lives a few blocks away, but still."

Ashley digs into her pocket pulling out a few keys and holds them up, "He's not driving. He gave me these around shot number five. He's probably walking home, I can go find him if you want."

Spencer reaches out and gives Ashley's hand a light squeeze, "Thanks but I don't think you need to be driving either. I'm sure he is fine, I'm just going to call him real quick and make sure."

As Spencer heads into the kitchen to call Glen, Ashley collapses onto the couch with a sigh. Soon Spencer is walking into the room, sitting down next to her, not caring that there is very little room between the two of them. "He's fine. Just walking it off. He said he'd call when he got in his house." Ashley nods, smiling lightly when Spencer rests her head on her shoulder, yawning, "Do you think they'll be ok?"

Ashley gets comfortable, careful not to jostle Spencer's head, "I hope so."

Spencer slowly closes her eyes, feeling very tired all of a sudden, "Yeah, me too."

"Spence you should get to bed..."

She shakes her head, "Lets just sit for a second please."

The brunnette smiles down at the tired blonde, "Ok Spence, whatever you want."

The blonde smirks, keeping her eyes closed, "Good, because I'm a girl that knows what she wants and always gets what she wants."


	12. Chapter 12

The blonde shifts, burying her neck further into the brunette's neck, wrapping her arm tighter around her waist, looking for warmth. The brunette lightly moans as the blonde's hand slides across her bare stomach, causing her shirt to further rise. She tightens her own arms around the blonde, mumbling something incoherent. They had somehow managed to shift positions in the middle of the night after passing out on the couch and are now tangled up in one another unbeknownst to them.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Glen asks as he leans over the couch, smirking, still wearing sunglasses despite the fact that he's inside.

Jamie glances at him and then back at the sleeping pair on the couch, "I don't know, they look pretty comfortable. However," she gains a smirk of her own, "I would love to see their reactions when they wake up... they'll probably freak."

Glen nods, "I agree. Plus, I need my keys, I have to be at work in a little while and Ashley has them."

"So wake them."

He shakes his head slowly, "I'm not waking them, you wake them."

Jamie rolls her eyes, "Chicken." She leans further over the back of the couch, clapping her hands twice right above the sleeping pairs heads. "Wake up!"

Glen winces at this, "Did you have to clap so loud? Some of us are still hurting from last night."

Jamie simply shrugs, eyes on both girls who are starting to stir on the couch. Ashley softly mumbles something and attempts to move. When she isn't able to she slowly opens her eyes just as Spencer's eyes are opening. Because both are so out of it and comfortable, neither make any attempt to move as they look up at the heads hovering over them, "Morning ladies." Spencer lets out a groan when she sees her brother and Jamie grinning down at them like idiots. Immediately her head starts pounding from the light, and she opts to just lay her head back down onto Ashley's shoulder, shutting her eyes tightly.

Glens chuckles lightly, "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I need my keys."

Jamie nods, "Yeah and Ash you have an appointment in about an hour and a half." She waits a minute but gets no response. Frowning, she stands up straight, feeling slightly disappointed from the lack of response she gets from the two girls, and heads for the front door as she hears Ashley let out a low groan, "I'll be back in an hour with breakfast!"

Wincing as he hears the door slam shut, "Ash keys… I have to go especially before your sister wakes up."

Ashley mumbles something about them being on the table before shifting and nuzzling further up against Spencer.

"Thanks." He gives them a wave good bye even though neither of them saw and grabs his keys off the table.

A minute later when they hear the door shut once again, realization sinks in, and both slowly open their eyes. Ashley lifts her head up, taking in the fact that it truly is Spencer laying on top her with her hand halfway up her shirt. She glances over at the blonde to find Spencer now taking in their position. With a slight blush coating her cheeks, she slowly she removes her hand from Ashley's stomach, and fixes her gaze on Ashley, "Hey…" she says quietly.

Ashley smiles slightly; liking the fact that Spencer didn't immediately jump off of her and start freaking out. She lessens her grip around Spencer's waist, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

The blonde shrugs, letting her arm that was just under Ashley's shirt prop herself up, so she wasn't completely on top of Ashley, "I've been worse."

Chuckling lightly, Ashley nods, "I know, I'm glad only one of us decided to drink tequila last night."

Spencer winces, the blush on her cheeks deepening as she remembers the night she drank tequila. Spencer's gaze falls from Ashley's face, looking down at the lack of space between their two bodies. Slowly her gaze travels upward and they lock eyes, both swallowing thickly as it really dawns on them the compromising position they're in. Ashley can't help but let her gaze fall to Spencer's swollen lips. Spencer in return, blushes even more as she notices this; afraid she's been caught doing the same exact thing.

A full minute passes as they just take each other in at such a close proximity; enjoying the position they're in a little more than they should be, before Spencer clears her throat. "I should let you get ready for that appointment."

Ashley nods, but neither makes an attempt to move and Ashley doesn't remove her arms from around Spencer. Instead, Spencer lowers herself down and lays her head back down in the crook of Ashley's neck, letting out a small, content sigh as she wraps her arm around Ashley's waist again. As she does this, Ashley's arms slowly encase Spencer's waist, hugging her tightly.

They lay like this for another five minutes, Spencer drawing smalls patterns across Ashley's covered stomach while Ashley runs her hands up and down Spencer's arms and back, both basking in the feeling of being in one another's arms again. They hear Kyla moving around upstairs and Ashley feels Spencer tense. Giving Spencer one last hug, she lets her arms fall to her sides with a small sigh, "Back to the real world."

Spencer nods, "Guess so…" They share one more long look before Spencer also lets out a small sigh and slowly gets off of Ashley, making her way to the downstairs bathroom without a second glance toward Ashley.

Ashley sits up, resting her head in her hands, collecting herself, trying to make sense of what just happened. A minute later she stands and makes her way upstairs lost in thought, nearly running into Kyla in the hallway. "Sorry…" she stops to assess her sister. She looks like crap, and her eyes are blotchy, obviously from crying last night. "You want to talk?"

Kyla shakes her head and looks to the floor before looking back up and taking on a hard demeanor. "No, I'm fine. Thanks though…"

"Kyla…"

The smaller girl shakes her head, "No really. I'm fine. Glen can do whatever he wants, I don't care." She forces a smile and points to her room, "I should go get ready, I have a meeting with a potential buyer today. See you at dinner?"

Ashley nods, and watches as her sister heads back into her room. Letting out a sigh, she heads for her bathroom.

Xoxoxo

"Jamie that isn't how you do it!"

The raven-haired girl scoffs, "Like you would know. When did you become top chef? Which tell me again, why the hell are we trying to cook? I can have food here in ten minutes Ashley."

"How many times do I have to tell you, if I'm going to be living in my own house, I need to learn how to cook."

Jamie snorts, "You and I both know that you'll just end up hiring a cook."

"I will not. Now, help me. What does it mean to dice?"

They hear a light chuckle; "I'm with Jamie on this one. You should definitely hire a cook." Both girls turn to see Spencer entering the kitchen, with Joanna trailing behind her.

Ashley sticks her tongue out at the blonde before continuing her cutting. Spencer leans against the counter and crosses her arms at her chest with a smirk, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Ashley Davies is actually making something in the kitchen other than coffee and a pop tart."

Ashley glares at Spencer, but is soon smiling, "Hey you and I both know I make some kick ass pop tarts and coffee."

Spencer smiles back, "True." They hadn't seen each other since this morning, both having a busy morning schedule. Spencer reaches out and attempts to steal one of the veggies Ashley was chopping up, but is playfully swatted at. She playfully swats Ashley's hand back and grabs the slice of cucumber, quickly biting into it. Hearing someone clearing their throat, Spencer turns her attention to Joanna who is awkwardly standing in the doorway, "Joanna sorry, this is Jamie, Ashley's friend and assistant. Jamie, this is Joanna, my girlfriend." She points between the two and pulls herself onto the countertop next to where Ashley is chopping up random vegetables.

Jamie reaches out and shakes Joanna's hand as she eyes her up and down, taking in her boring outfit. "Nice to finally meet you," she smirks evilly, "I've heard so much about you from Ashley."

At this Ashley nearly drops her knife while she looks over at Jamie questionably, afraid of where her so-called best friend is going with this. Spencer too raises her brows at this, and looks questionably at Jamie and then down at Ashley, who is now slightly blushing under Spencer's gaze. Joanna, oblivious to the exchange of looks, looks surprised that _The Ashley Davies_ has been talking about her, "Really?!" She raises her eyebrows excitedly, looking way to eager about this little piece of information.

"Oh yes. All good things of course, right Ash?" She sends a wink her best friends way, not going unnoticed by Spencer.

Ashley flashes Joanna a quick smile, "Of course." She quickly turns around and intently focuses on her task at hand, trying to ignore the blue eyes that are watching her with curiosity.

The room falls silent for a moment before Jamie clears her throat again, "So ladies, what are your plans for this evening? Ashley and I are making dinner for Kyla if you'd like to stay and join us." She glances over at her friend, who is now chopping faster, "Although I'm not sure how edible it will be and I can't promise there won't be any fingers in there."

Joanna chuckles lightly at this, and Spencer steals another slice of cucumber and shakes her head, "As much as we'd love to stay and witness this, we have reservations in an hour, Joanna got a promotion today. Which reminds me," she hops off the counter, "I should go get ready." She reaches out and squeezes Ashley's arm lightly, letting it linger for a moment, giving in to the need to touch her in some way, "Good luck..." She glances at Jamies with a smirk, "both of you." Grabbing Joanna's hand she pulls her out of the kitchen to head upstairs to get ready.

Once they're upstairs Jamie turns her gaze onto Ashley. "So that's her?"

Ashley nods, glancing at her friend, "Yup. What'd you think?"

Jamie smirks, "You are right, she's pretty drab. Where do you think they had reservations to?" Ashley just shrugs, "Because if I had reservations somewhere, I would not be dressed like that. And it is so obvious that Spencer wants you still." She shakes her head, "I mean I saw and said it before, but after this morning and what I just witnessed, it's ridiculous. When are you going to make your move?"

"Make my move?" Ashley rolls her eyes, "I don't make moves. And Spencer does not want me, we're just becoming friends again is all."

Jamie rolls her eyes, "Yeah 'cause I sleep on top of my friends with my hand up their shirts all the time. And were you not just in here five minutes ago? The girl couldn't stop looking at you; she pretty much forgot that her girlfriend was in here. I'm telling you, she wants you Ash. And I know you want her... so do something about it."

Ashley sighs in frustration, "Will you just help me finish cooking? Kyla is going to be home soon and she's in a bad mood, so I want dinner to be ready for her when she gets here."

Snorting, Jamie looks around the messy kitchen, "You think destroying her kitchen and making her disgusting food is going to cheer her up?"

The brunette rolls her eyes, but can't help but smile, "Hopefully. Now put the chicken in the oven."

'Yes, boss."

Ashley smirks, "That's right I am your boss, aren't I?"

Jamie tosses a towel at Ashley, "Shut up, you're lucky I'm helping you with this 'cause last time I checked this isn't part of my job requirements."

Ashley nods her head seriously, "Oh I know, and I appreciate it 'cause I need someone to blame in case I burn the kitchen down." They both laugh lightly at this, "But hey," Ashley says as they get back to work, "Speaking of job requirements, did you take care of…"

Jamie nods, cutting her off, "I did, but I think you're going to have to call her yourself on this one. And if she agrees, I'll go in tomorrow."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Duh. Its why you pay me so much."

Ashley quirks an eyebrow, "Really? I thought it was because you threatened to quit on me if I didn't give you a raise."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."


	13. Chapter 13

_"Kyla," Spencer opens her apartment door further, "what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with your advisor…?"_

_Eying Spencer carefully and full of concern, "Oh you know, I rescheduled and what not, just wanted to see how you were doing and make sure everything is ok…" She nervously states, never good at being able to hide something, and a little thrown at Spencer's cheerful demeanor._

_Spencer looks at her curiously before shrugging, "Alright, come on in, I was just about to sit down and eat breakfast." Kyla nods and follows the blonde, still clad in pajamas, into the apartment, pausing when she sees the paper still rolled up on the table. "You want some breakfast?"_

_Staring at the paper, Kyla shakes her head, "No thanks, I don't have the stomach to hold anything down this morning…"_

_Giving her a weird look, Spencer nods and walks into her small kitchen to grab her muffin and coffee. Just as she sets it down on the table, where Kyla has finally sat down, her phone goes off. "I should get that, help yourself to coffee or anything you want Kyla."_

_She takes off in the direction of her room, not noticing Kyla stiffen at the ringing of her phone. _

_Seeing that it is her mom, she rolls her eyes and picks up, "Hey mom…"_

"_Honey is it true? How are you? Do you want to come home? Your father and I can fly out there, your dad is looking up flight times right now…."_

"_Hello to you too mom… now slow down, what's up?"_

"_I'd just kill her myself if I could. I told you she was trouble. What are you going to do honey?"_

"_Mom, I have no idea what you're talking about, who are you going to kill?"_

"_The paper, dear… haven't you sent it?"_

"_No it only just arrived…" Feeling as if her stomach just dropped out, she closes her eyes, "…why?" she asks hesitantly._

"_Oh honey, I forgot you're an hour behind us…" She hears her mother sigh, and say something to her father, "Go check the paper honey, and then call us back. I think your father has found a flight." At that her mother hangs up._

_Slowly closing her flip phone, she turns around in her bedroom to find Kyla leaning against the doorframe, paper in hand. "You should probably look at this Spencer," she states weakly. _

_Taking the paper from Kyla's outstretched hand, Spencer unrolls it and just stares, feeling sick to her stomach at the sight of the front page. _

_The paper drops to the floor as Spencer sits down on the end of her bed, saying nothing, lips trembling. She stares down at the series of pictures of Ashley looking sickly skinny, pale, and stoned out of her mind, with the some half naked girl kissing and hanging all over her; each picture getting progressively worse.. _

_Kyla shuffles over, "Spencer…"_

_Spencer doesn't respond, just continues to sit stick straight, and stare at the pictures, eyes roaming over each one. Her eyes flash over the title, "Davies and Carlin done?"_

_The tears begin to well up, but she starts taking deeper breaths, refusing to cry. "Spencer, I'm sorry."_

_She turns to look at Kyla, just now noticing she's next to her. "How many papers?"_

_Kyla sighs, running her hand through her hair nervously, "Six so far." _

_A weak 'oh' is all Spencer can manage to get out. _

_Wrapping her arm around Spencer's shoulder, she gives her a light squeeze, and they sit there in silence for a few moments until Kyla clears her throat, "Spencer I know this is the last thing you're thinking about right now, but we should get you out of here. The press is already starting to show up downstairs and stationed everywhere on and off campus. Glen is on his way over to take you to his place."_

_Spencer just nods, unaware of the small tear trickling down her cheek. She is in zombie mode now and Kyla doesn't know what to do, "I should just maybe…" she nods to herself, "get a bag of clothes and stuff."_

"_I'll take care of that Spence, we really need to get you away from here though, it's already becoming ridiculous."_

_Nodding, Spencer walks into her living room, and waits for Glen to arrive, sitting on the couch just staring at her wall while Kyla quickly grabs some of her things. She glances down at her phone, 8:34 am; Ashley would be landing in an hour. She faintly hears a knock on her door, and Glen walks in, followed by his roommate Jeremy. Spencer stands when she spots him and he immediately pulls her into a hug. A few minutes later Kyla exits Spencer's bathroom, a small duffle bag in hand, "Alright lets go."_

"_Kyla did you grab my laptop, I have a paper due tomorrow… I should probably finish it." She states plainly, sounding calmer than she should._

_Kyla nods slowly, not sure how to respond to this shell that was Spencer only half an hour ago. "No problem Spencer, I got it right here."_

_They slowly leave the apartment, the three of them surrounding Spencer as they leave the building, acting as a blockade from the hounds outside trying to get a picture of her, throwing questions at her, asking for a comment, yelling her name. _

_It isn't until they get to Glen's apartment when Spencer's cell phone begins to ring non-stop, family and friends seeing the papers. Glen grabs her phone and turns it off after the 20__th__ phone call. It is then that Spencer breaks. It was that morning when the tears began to flow, and Kyla's shoulder was never dry._

Xoxoxo

Ashley breezes through the entryway, quickly making her way toward the stairs. Pausing, she backpedals and when she notices her sister sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and just staring out the window. "Hey… what are you doing home already?"

"What are you doing Ashley?"

Her brows scrunch up in confusion, as she points toward the stairs, "We got done early today, so I was just going to run up and take a bath before I meet Jamie. Are…" she tilts her head, "are you ok?"

She penetrates Ashley with a hard stare, "Interesting day today."

Walking to the coffee maker, Ashley grabs a mug and pours herself a cup. "Oh yeah? Is that why you're home so early?" She leans against the counter, looking at Kyla, confused as ever, not sure if the bad mood is due to Glen or what.

Kyla sets her mug down, "Jamie stopped by the gallery today."

Ashley stops stirring, "Oh." She sets her mug on the counter and looks up at her sister, who does not look happy at all.

"So I ask again, what are you doing Ashley?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact with her sister, "I need some artwork for my new place."

"I called Susanna Welridge earlier today, you know, to let her know there was a bid on the last two pieces and she said the funniest thing. Do you know what she said?" Ashley shrugs helplessly, not liking that her sister's voice is rising slightly. "She said that a famous rock star, Ashley Davies, THE ASHLEY DAVIES, personally called her to buy the pieces; offered to pay quadruple the amount she bought them for. Of course, how could she refuse?"

When her sister says nothing, Kyla sighs, "So I ask again Ashley, what are you doing?"

"They're just paintings Kyla… I don't get what the big deal is," she states weakly.

"Oh don't try that crap with me." Kyla spats out, "You and I both know they're not just paintings."

Ashley squints her eyes at her sister, gritting her teeth, not liking at all that she's being ambushed about this. "Yeah you're right Kyla… they were everything! And you just practically gave them away! They weren't yours to sell, you knew what those painting meant to everyone and you sold them anyways. Look I get that you're in a bad mood 'cause of the whole Glen thing, but do not take this out on me!"

Kyla glares at her, "Oh do not bring him up! This has nothing to do with him! I sold them because my best friend, who couldn't bear to look at them anymore, asked me to! Don't turn this around on me! I was only trying to help!"

"Help?!" Ashley laughs bitterly. "Tell me someing Kyla, were you just trying to _help_ when you wouldn't let me anywhere near Spencer those first few days? Or how about when I asked you all those times how she was really doing and you wouldn't tell me a damn thing, were you trying to _help_ then too? Or no I know! When she got into the accident and I cancelled all those shows and flew half way across the world to come see her only to be told that I wasn't allowed. You were only trying to help when you agreed with Paula as she told the security, right in front of me mind you, that it was in Spencer's best interest not to see me, right?" She sneers, "Gee Kyla, thanks so much for your help. I should ask for it more often."

Kyla stands now, teeth gritted as well, knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the table so hard, "I was only doing what I thought was best! You didn't see her bawl her eyes out every night for months, making herself sick! You weren't there to remind her to eat and sleep and bathe! You didn't see how the media hounded her for weeks, making her life hell! You didn't see the empty shell that was Spencer for almost a year. You left remember?" She shakes her head, "She was devastated and heartbroken and you just left her, leaving me to pick up all the pieces, not even putting up a fight!"

"Because I didn't deserve to! Jesus Kyla! You saw me!" She stands as she shouts this, tears cascading freely down her cheeks now, "Spencer deserved so much better than that, and I couldn't give her that then. I know what I did Kyla, I realize how much of a fuck up I was… I left because I had to make myself better." She lets out a shaky breath and collapses back into the chair with a small whimper, "I had to become the person Spencer deserves."

Kyla loosens her grip on the table as she looks down at her sister, "And are you?"

Ashley sniffles, as she pointlessly wipes her face, "Am I what?"

"Are you the person she deserves?"

She sighs, and looks her sister in the eyes, "I've changed for the better Kyla, and you know this. But as for whether or not I'm what she deserves… well… you tell me."

"You have to tell her you know… the real reason you came back here. You have to tell her you're still in love with her and you guys are going to have to talk about everything." Ashley opens her mouth, about to protest, but Kyla holds up her hand, cutting her off, as she takes a seat again. "I don't want to hear your excuses and lame protests Ash. It's clear as day that you still love her, hell you just bought the house the two of you talked about getting when you were kids and paid a small fortuen for Spencer's paintings. I think that's sweet, but Ash that girl is just as much my family as you are so you listen to me when I say you need to talk to her and tell her the truth about everything and what your intentions are. Because I did not let you stay in this house to play with her emotions again." She sighs and reaches across the table, taking Ashley's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly. "You're a great person Ash and I love you to death, this is your one chance to make things right… please don't screw it up… I can't handle having a constantly wet shoulder again."

**AN: Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading and has stuck by me! This chapter went in a completely different direction than I intended... so umm, let me know what you think. And I apologize if you hate it :(**


	14. Chapter 14

"_I've been really trying, baby…" _

"_Ash come on, you're supposed to be studying…" The young blonde says, not able to hold back the smile forming on her lips as the girl bursts into song. _

_The young singer, clearly bored with the study session, stands from her spot on the bed, and slowly walks over to Spencer who is sitting at her desk. _

"_Trying to hold back these feelings for so long," she belts out, hands up at her chest, eyes only on Spencer._

"_Seriously Ash, this is a huge test," Spencer protests, still spinning around in her desk chair anyways, to face her girlfriend._

"_And if you feel, like I feel… baby," Ashley takes her hand, pulling Spencer from her chair without any resistance, and wraps her arms around the blondes waist, pulling them together._

"_Come on, oh come on." She softly sings, eyes getting darker by the second. She leans forward, resting their foreheads together._

"_Lets get it on…" _

_With a small chuckle escaping her lips, Spencer leans forward, kissing Ashley lightly. When she goes to pull back, her lips are quickly captured, with a slow, sensual kiss, causing the blonde to let out a soft moan. They stand there wrapped up in one another, Ashley slowly running her tongue along Spencer's bottom lip, asking for permission. However, she is quickly denied when Spencer pulls away letting out a loud chuckle, "Spence, what the heck?"_

_She snorts, "You really didn't think that was going to work did you?"_

_Ashley glances away, then back again, eyebrows scrunched as she shrugs, "Maybe…"_

_Rolling her eyes, Spencer points to the scattered notes on her bed, "Get back to studying."_

_Pouting, Ashley walks back over to the bed, "Come on Spence, that was like some of my best moves."_

_The blonde smirks as she takes her seat at the desk again, "Singing Lets Get It On, is not going to get me to fool around with you just because you're bored."_

_Ashley nods seriously, "Alright, so what if I sang Let's Stay Together, would that get you to stop studying and fool around with me?"_

"_ASH!" _

xoxoxo

Spencer leans against the bedroom doorframe, watching Ashley pack up a box. She can't help but let a small smile grace her lips as she recognizes the familiar Marvin Gaye tune playing softly. Her smile grows into a larger one when she catches bits and pieces of Ashley's voice singing along with the IPOD.

Ashley stands in search of the tape, swaying her hips to the rhythm, still unaware of the eyes on her following her every movement. When she turns around with tape in hand, she is anything but startled when she notices Spencer, instead a small smile can't help but grace her lips. She is about to say something, but whatever it is, is instantly cut short when Glen's head pops in the doorway, "Your moving party has arrived!"

Startled, Spencer smacks Glen lightly on the head, "Jesus, Glen!" She shakes her head as he starts laughing and enters Ashley's room, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Careful Glen, Kyla might hear you." Ashley says with a slight smirk.

Looking panicked, Glen quickly enters the room, "She's here?! I thought she was at the gallery!"

Laughing now at her brother's cowardice, Spencer shakes her head, "Nope she opted to stay home today, finish some paper work in her office."

This calms him a bit, knowing that she's tucked far enough away in her office, "Right… I mean, who cares right? It's not a big deal…" He attempts to put on a brave front, but fails as his eyes quickly dart from the door to the girls. "Besides, its not like it bothers me to see her. I didn't do anything wrong."

Both girls nod, as he continues on, "I mean, if she has something to say, she should have to come to me, I'm not going to beg for her to take me back. And hey, we weren't even together, she made that clear."

When he finishes his little speech, he clears his throat and points to the boxes, "Alright, so is this ready to be loaded?"

Ashley simply nods again, eyebrows raised at the guy. He nods, and picks up a few boxes, already exiting the room. When he leaves, Spencer lets out a snort, gaining Ashley's attention again. She walks over to her bed and takes a seat next to the blonde, "So what brought about this visit?

Spencer shrugs, "I came to see if you needed any help and clearly you don't."

Ashley can't help but smirk as she looks at the blonde, "Spencer you knew I was packing over an hour ago, and you just come to offer now knowing I don't have much stuff?"

She shrugs innocently, "It's the thought that counts, I always say." Ashley rolls her eyes at this, and they both sit there in silence, Spencer staring at the boxes, Ashley at the mural Spencer painted.

Sighing, the blonde shifts her gaze onto the girl beside her, "So you're really moving huh? Finally being a grown up and all that?"

Smiling, Ashley falls back onto the bed, "It had to happen one day."

"I know and it's seriously creepy." This earns Spencer a light smack on the arm, "Seriously though, it's weird that you're leaving again. It seems like you just got here. The house is going to be so quiet during the day again. When are you leaving for good?"

"Tomorrow. The interior design lady person said she'd have everything done by tomorrow."

"Want to have a movie night?"

Ashley glances up, locking eyes with Spencer, eyebrows slightly raised, "I thought you had plans with Joanna?"

Spencer barely shakes her head no, not breaking eye contact, "She is out of town for work again… apparently that's a part of her big promotion... which she coincidently forgot to mention."

"Then I'd love to."

A smile forms on Spencer's lips, "Good."

"Umm guys, as much as I hate to interrupt this cute little moment between the two of you… a little help would be nice."

Rolling their eyes, the girls look at each other a second longer, smiling, before they both get up and help Glen take boxes downstairs.

Xoxoxo

As they're coming back inside, a very tired looking Kyla graces them with her presence, stretching as she makes her way down the hallway; she stops when she sees Spencer and Ashley laughing, with a smiling Glen behind them. The three of them stop as well when they notice Kyla.

Eyes widening, Kyla, blushes when she realizes she must look like absolute crap. "Hey," she says quietly when she realizes no one else is going to say anything.

"Hey Kyla, how's work going?" Ashley asks softly, glancing between her sister and Glen who are looking at one another.

She shrugs, "It's going."

Spencer clears her throat, and elbows Ashley, "Well Ash and I were just about to go take her stuff to her house."

"We were? I kind of wanted to stick around and watch this." Ashley says, pointing between her sister and Spencer's brother.

Grabbing the keys out of Glen's hand, she grabs Ashley's arm and drags her out of the house, "Yes we are."

"You know Spence, I really enjoy when you're forceful with me."

"Shut up and get in the truck."

Xoxoxo

Glen stands there with his hands in his front pockets, waiting for Kyla to say something, determined not to be the one to give in first.

"You want something to drink or eat?" He shakes his head to her random question. "Right… well…"

When she doesn't add anything else, Glen rolls his eyes and turns around, starting to open the front door.

"Glen, wait!" Letting out a sigh, Kyla steps forward. "Just wait…" He looks at her expectantly, and she walks closer, looking down at the floor then back up to him, "I miss you."

Feeling his features soften at this, Glen shakes his head, "That's not enough and you know it."

"I know," she nods weakly, "I want to be with you Glen, I hate that we're not talking. I've been miserable, I miss your terrible jokes that always make me laugh, and I miss being around you. I want to try this and see how it goes."

He crosses his arms at his chest, "Exclusively? Just you and me? No other guys in tiny shirts?"

Kyla smiles at this, despite the situation, "Yes, just you and me, no other guys in tiny shirts, unless of course, you choose to wear them... which if that's the case you and I are going to have some serious talking to do because I don't think I could take you very seriously in a tiny shirt..."

This earns a smile from Glen. He opens up his arms, "Get over here and give me some sugar."

Kyla quickly steps forward and is instantly pulled into a hug. He kisses the top of her head before pulling away, kissing her briefly on the lips before taking her hand, "Come on," and starts walking toward the stairs.

Kyla smirks, "Just because we're back together doesn't mean you're going to get lucky right now hun."

Smirking back, Glen shakes his head. "Yes it does. But that's not what I want... at the moment. You look like you haven't slept in about a week, so we're going to go upstairs and do just that. And after that, I'm taking you out."

"When did you get so sweet?"

His smirk grows into a large grin, "Your sister haa been giving me tips on how to 'woo' you."

Kyla lets out a snort, "She did not."

He nods his head seriously, "Oh yes. Even suggested singing 'Lets Stay Together' at one point. According to her, she's got some smooth moves."

Xoxoxo

Ashley plops down onto the couch next to Spencer, not shifting when she bumps knees with the girl next to her, "Alright what laaame movies do we got?"

"What makes you think they're lame?"

Ashley smirks, "Because you picked them."

Spencer responds by sticking her tongue out at the brunette and rolling her eyes. Ashley eyes the pile of movies Spencer has selected noticing the lack of anything even remotely scary, "Well since we've seemed to opt out on any scary movies tonight," she glances Spencer's way, "lets go with Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind… or better yet," her eyes light up when she spots the movie, "Down to You!"

"What?! How'd that get in there?" Spencer asks, her voice rising slightly.

"Man, I haven't seen that movie in forever, lets watch it! Its seriously been like six years!"

She stands to put the movie in not noticing the squirming blonde behind her, "Maybe we should watch the other one Ash…"

Smirking, Ashley waits for the DVD player to turn on and looks over her shoulder to Spencer, "What's the matter Carlin? Can't handle it?" She raises an eyebrow; "I promise I won't sing anything to you if you don't want me to." With a wink she turns back around to the DVD player, getting it all set up.

Rolling her eyes, unable to hold back a small smile, Spencer grabs a blanket from the end of the couch and sighs, "Just put it in already and get over here." She covers herself with the blanket, watching the brunette in front of her, wondering what hell she's getting herself into when Ashley slips under the blanket next to her.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Hi Joanna?" The blonde asks tentatively._

_A young blonde, with short-cropped hair, and black-rimmed glasses looks up from the newspaper she was reading. Her eyes instantly begin scanning Spencer, and she smiles, clearly liking what she sees. She stands and holds out her hand, "Yes, you must be Spencer."_

_Spencer quickly scans her outfit, black dress pants, and black v-neck sweater. A small frown tugs at her lips, 'hasn't she ever heard of color?' She half smiles and nods, "Yes. Sorry I'm late, I was working on a new piece and sometimes I just lose track of time."_

_Joanna shrugs, like it's nothing, despite the fact that she was fuming just a few moments ago. "No worries." Spencer nods and takes a seat at the small table. _

_They sit there in silence for a moment, neither sure where to begin. Spencer lets out an awkward laugh, "So… I've never done this before… gone on a blind date I mean."_

_Folding up the paper, she sets it down by her bag and smiles noticing how uncomfortable Spencer is, "Well, its only coffee, so lets not call it a date. Just two people getting to know each other, that way it takes the pressure off. And hey if it works, we maybe have dinner and if not I have a new friend with a funny story to go along with how we met." _

_Spencer genuinely smiles for the first time that day and Joanna is immediately enthralled by the woman in front her, "That sounds great."_

"_So… Madison tells me you're an artist?" Ah Madison, Glen's on and off again girl friend/hook up buddy, has been constantly trying to set Spencer up with everyone as soon as Ashley was out of the picture; not aware of the fact that Ashley was still nowhere near out of the picture for Spencer. _

_She nods, "Yes, I actually just had a show at my friends gallery. It went great." She continues on for a few more minutes, discussing her pieces skipping over the 'Hands' Collection because it still hurt to mention those and she had a feeling it always would. When she's done she clears her throat and brings her coffee mug up to drink, pausing before it reaches her lips, "What about you? Madison didn't exactly say what it is you do."_

_Ten minutes later Spencer is staring out the window, mentally cursing Madison for talking her into this, as Joanna drones on about her job. She nods her head when she thinks it's an appropriate time, but even if it wasn't Joanna was completely oblivious to the fact that she was having a conversation with herself. "So yeah, in six months that promotion should be mine."_

_Spencer snaps her attention back to the blonde sitting across from her and plasters on a smile, "I'm sure it will be." Joanna smiles back, not having a clue that the smile is nowhere near the smile she used to permanently have on her face due to a certain brunette. No clue how rare it is to see a full, beautiful smile on the blonde's face these days. _

_They talk a little longer, and Spencer realizes they are complete opposites. While Spencer has grown to be more laid back, just going along with things, Joanna has a detailed schedule for everything and can't stand chaos. Joanna is prim and proper; where Spencer finds splotches of paint she missed while cleaning up on her half the time. Spencer loves animals; Joanna is allergic and can't stand them. Joanna has a 10-year plan, Spencer doesn't like to think about anything else but what she's doing in the next hour. _

_Soon Joanna's phone is going off, and she excuses herself to answer it. Spencer sits there, evaluating the blonde outside the door, wondering why Madison thought they would hit it off. A minute later Joanna is reentering the small café with a slight frown on her lips, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have go into work. A proposal with a client fell through and now I have to go sort it out and deal with the wrath of my boss."_

"_Oh, ok. No problem." _

_Joanna pulls out some money, enough for both of their drinks, and sets it on the table. "I had a nice time, maybe we could have dinner sometime this week and learn some more about each other?"_

_And even though everyone would be screaming at her to say no, she agrees. She agrees with a smile, because Joanna did not pry. She did not ask Spencer if she was in fact 'The Spencer' that 'The Ashley Davies' wrote all those love songs about. She didn't ask about the break up like so many others loved to do. She simply let Spencer be, not asking anything from her. Sure she found Joanna a little boring, and although her heart didn't beat out of her chest at the sight of her, she found her attractive… she agreed because for once, she was just Spencer, the artist, and it was a nice feeling. _

Xoxoxo

"It was really sweet. He took me out to dinner and then we went for a walk and got dessert at some little bakery. He was adorable the entire night."

"My brother adorable? Are you kidding me? We're talking about the guy that can burp up the entire alphabet and likes to see how many beer cans he can crush against his head before he has a bruise."

Kyla smiles at this, "Yes adorable. We're going out dancing tonight, do you and Joanna want to come?"

Spencer shakes her head, as she shifts positions on the chaise lounge chair, to lie on her back. "She's out of town until Monday night, she left yesterday afternoon."

"What?" Kyla shakes her head, annoyed, "Spence… I just don't get it. What are you doing with her?"

Eyebrows furrowed at this question, Spencer looks at Kyla, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she sighs, "what exactly is it that you're doing with Joanna? She's boring, you don't have any of the same interests, and she's never here. You've been dating her for almost a year now and she knows absolutely nothing about you. Why are you still with her? …Especially after what you told me last month."

"She's not boring."

Kyla lets out a snort at this, "Have you met Joanna? Spencer it's me, you can tell me the truth."

Sighing, Spencer sits up and turns to look at Kyla, "Ok yeah, maybe she isn't the most exciting person, and maybe we don't have a lot in common, but she…" she shrugs, as she searches for the right words, "she understands what I need from her and what I can give her, she doesn't ask for anything more. We just… work."

"Well that sounds like a match made in heaven. Kyla I hope you and I can have a relationship like that someday."

Both girls turn their heads to see Glen walking over clad only in his blue and orange swim trunks and sunglasses. Spencer frowns, "What are you doing here?"

"Kyla said something about being in a bathing suit so I come a-running." Glen walks over to Kyla and plants a light kiss on her cheek, "Plus I figured if I walked around showing off my studly body long enough, I'd get some lovin' from this one." He smiles and plops down into the chair next to Kyla.

"Right." Kyla says with a raised eyebrow, "Well anyways back to what we were talking about. Spencer you can't just stay with someone because it works."

"Yeah sis, that's kind of not good."

"Are you in love with her?"

_She lies there staring up at the ceiling, fingers lazily playing with the heart pendant around her neck that she was given earlier. Once a huge fan of Tiffany's jewelry, she lets out a small sigh as memories flood her mind of the last necklace she received. _

_The bed moves slightly, gaining Spencer's attention. She turns her head and watches as the naked blonde next to her shifts closer, "Spencer?" She slurs the name, sleep evident in her voice. _

_Spencer stops playing with the necklace Joanna had given her at dinner for her birthday and shifts to lie on her side facing the disheveled blonde, "Yeah?"_

"_Are you ok? Why aren't you sleeping?" She had been lying there for twenty minutes staring at nothing in particular trying to figure out what was wrong._

_She tucks a piece of hair behind Joanna's ear, "I'm fine babe, go back to sleep, you have an early day tomorrow." _

_Still out of it and already dozing off back to sleep, she doesn't question Spencer; just moves closer and wraps an arm around Spencer's waist, "Mmk', love you baby." _

_At this Spencer says nothing back, realizing the statement Joanna just said is the reason she isn't sleeping anymore. They had been dating for seven months now, and although Joanna has recently told Spencer she is in love with her, Spencer, for the life of her could not bring herself to say it back. Her brow furrows, realizing that she may not ever be able to._

"Guys can we not talk about this right now?"

"That's a no."

"Shut up Glen."

"Make me."

Spencer lets out a frustrated groan, "You're such a…"

"A great big brother?"

"An ass." Glen smirks.

Kyla rolls her eyes at the two of them, jumping in before they start bickering even more, "Listen Spencer, he is right, if you can't even admit to the two people you're closest with than obviously something is missing there."

"Ok fine, I haven't told her I loved her back yet, can we just drop it now?"

"Gees, what has your panties in a bunch?"

"Glen enough!" Kyla warns, knowing Spencer is clearly not in the mood to be messed with, "The subject is dropped… for now. What'd you do last night?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, "Just watched some movies with Ashley."

Glens raises his brow, "Really? And how'd that go?"

She shrugs again, "It was fun." Spencer turns to look at the two of them, only to find that she's being stared at, "What?"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with her lately," Kyla states.

Nodding slowly, Spencer looks confused, "Yeah, and your point?"

"So my point is," Kyla sits up, "What is going on there?"

Although she feels her cheeks heat up a bit, Spencer shrugs again, trying to play it off as nothing, "Nothing, we're just trying to be friends again." Glen snorts in amusement, causing Spencer to snap her head in his direction, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Friends again? Spencer you do realize the two of you were never just friends right?" Her brows scrunch up in confusion. "Even when the two of you weren't dating there was always something there, and the flirting was outrageous. It still boggles my mind how mom was so clueless then… you two couldn't keep your hands off each other even when you were just 'friends'." Kyla nods her head in agreement with him, as if that settles the matter.

"Well whatever, we're learning to be friends without all of that stuff."

Glen snorts again, "Someone is in denial."

"I'm with Joanna Glen. And I'm not in denial, Ashley and I won't happen. She screwed up, and I don't think I could ever go there again… so we're trying to be friends and that's it."

"And what if Ashley doesn't want to be just friends?" Spencer opens her mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. "Exactly Spence."

"No Jamie you listen to me! The lady is a effing nut!" The three of them turn their heads to see Ashley stepping through the back door onto the porch, "I don't care how many celebrities' houses she's decorated! She called at 6a.m. asking which color daises I prefer." There's a pause for a moment, and Spencer can't help but eye the brunette clad only in a black string bikini. "What do you mean what did I tell her? I told her I don't even know what daisies look like, so why the hell would I care what color they are at 6 in the freaking morning!" She takes a deep breath, clearly trying to calm herself, "My point is that I want the women out of my house by the time I get there this afternoon and if she even put one fur rug in there so help me god!" Clearly the deep breath did nothing. She ends the call and turns toward the three that are currently staring at her. "Hey."

Glen smirks, "How's the house coming along?" This only receives a smack in the chest from Kyla. "Ow! Babe come on!" He rubs his chest, "You know I'm sensitive there!"

Ashley steps off the porch and starts walking over to them, "Sorry about that, the lady is driving me insane." She glances at her sister and gives a small wave, before her eyes go to Spencer, not being able to help but drink in the sight of her in a bathing suit. Feeling Ashley's gaze on her, Spencer bites her bottom lip, trying to will herself to look away but fails miserably. Ashley smiles and takes a seat next to her, only to receive a full blown smile from the blonde next to her; both clearly in their own little world.

Glen's smirk reappears as he watches the two of them, "Yeah… friends my ass... ow! Seriously babe!"


	16. Chapter 16

"_Spencer will you just wait a second!" The fuming blonde storms out of the house, immediately becoming soaked from the pouring down rain, "Spencer, wait!"_

_Ashley sprints after the blonde, mentally cursing the rain as she becomes soaking wet. When she catches up with the blonde, she wraps her arms around Spencer's waist, "Will you stop!"_

_Spencer does so, and lets out a defeated sigh. "Ashley, I can't keep doing this." She doesn't turn around, standing there still with Ashley's arms around her. "Anytime I think you're about to open to me and we're getting somewhere you go and shut me out from everything. Why can't you trust me? Do I not mean anything to you?"_

"_It's not that I don't trust you Spencer, you know that. You mean everything to me. I'm going to try to open up to you Spence, it's just hard for me."_

"_Why? I care so much about you, what are you afraid of?"_

"_You. Spencer you are everything to me. And I'm afraid if you really see me, all of me that you aren't going to want me anymore. I'm so in love with you that it terrifies me."_

_She turns around in Ashley's arms, eyes wide, "You love me?"_

"_So much Spencer. Just so much. I'm going to do what ever it takes to keep you. If I need to open up I'll try. I can't lose you; you're my best friend. Please let me try to prove to you that you should stay with me."_

_Her tears mingle with the rain, biting a part of her bottom lip; she nods, "Okay."_

_A smiles spreads across Ashley's face, "Come here." She pulls Spencer to her, hugging her tightly. "I love you Spencer."_

_Spencer holds Ashley tightly, she sniffles, "I love you too."_

Xoxoxo

Sitting at her desk, Kyla stretches, and lets out a yawn. She rubs her eyes and turns toward her laptop, quickly pulling up her e-mail. She spends a few minutes reading them over and clicks the reply button to one of the e-mails from a new and upcoming artist she's been trying to bring into the gallery.

An hour later, lost in paperwork, she doesn't hear or see a frowning Spencer enter the back office.

The blonde watches her roommate and best friend for a moment, envious of the way she's able to concentrate on her work. For the past few months she hasn't been painting much, never able to concentrate long enough to do anything worth keeping. Deciding her watching is probably bordering on creepy, she clears her throat.

Kyla jumps slightly and looks up, "Jesus Spencer, you frightened me!"

Spencer smiles sheepishly, "Sorry… I did knock."

She waves her hand and smiles back, "No worries. So what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Shrugging, Spencer points over her shoulder, "I needed to get out of the house, it was too quiet. Plus I haven't been here since you put some new pieces in so I came to check them out." Her brow furrows as she takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, "I noticed my 'Hands' collection is completely gone." Kyla's eyes widen at this. She sets her pen down, and waits for Spencer to continue, waiting to see where this is going. "How come you didn't let me know? I mean I know you said that Susanne woman was hoping to buy them within the next month but…" She focuses her attention on her clasped hands, frowning.

Kyla nods, and lets out a sigh as she leans back in her chair. "They sold last week, but Susanna Welridge didn't purchase them."

Spencer looks up, brow furrowed even more, "Why didn't you say anything? You told me the day of for every other piece."

Nodding again, Kyla looks at Spencer, taking her in for a moment as she decides what she should say. Another second ticks by, "Talk to my sister."

Confused, Spencer's eyebrows raise, "What?"

Shutting her eyes and exhaling, Kyla smiles weakly, "You want to know who bought the collection… go talk to Ashley."

"What does she have to do with…Kyla?"

"Spencer, go talk to Ashley."

Standing, Spencer casts one more glance at Kyla before leaving, making her way to Ashley's new house; the conversation making sense.

Xoxoxo

When she pulls up to the gate of the vast property, Spencer quickly punches in the code she memorized without much thought a few days ago when Ashley told her it. The huge Iron Gate slowly opens, and Spencer speeds forward, slightly cursing when raindrops begin to splatter on her windshield. Reaching the house, Spencer parks and makes her way to the front door at a steady pace, not really caring that she's getting wet from the downpour that is occurring. She rings the doorbell and stands there with her arms crossed at her chest. A minute passes with no answer. Knowing she's home, Spencer begins her march around the large beach house, drenched by the time she gets to back.

Seeing the French doors sitting wide open on the large patio, Spencer walks through them, leading directly into the family room. "Ashley?" She looks around, careful not move too much, afraid to get water everywhere. She takes a step further into the house and finally spots her. She's curled up on one of the massive couches with a huge mug in hand. She hasn't noticed Spencer yet, as she's staring out the huge bay windows at the rain with a small smile that contradicts the sadness in her eyes. She watches her for a moment, transfixed, and easily forgetting the reason she came here in such a hurry.

"Spence?" Ashley turns her attention away from the huge bay windows that open up to the ocean, to look Spencer's way. "What are you doing here?" She stands, noticing she's soaked and slightly shaking. "You must be freezing, let me get you a towel and you can change if you'd like."

Features hardening, and needing things cleared up now, Spencer shakes her head. "No. I need to talk to you."

Brow furrowed, Ashley sets her mug down on the coffee table and nods, "Ok, yeah sure, but lets get you into something else."

"Why did Kyla tell me to come talk to you about my 'Hands' Collection?" She blurts out, halting Ashley's movement.

Closing her eyes, Ashley takes a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever is about to happen. She turns around and looks at Spencer. Taking everything about her in; from the way her clothes are clinging tightly to her in all the right places, her hair slowly turning curly due to the rain, and the glare she is receiving from the gorgeous blue eyes she's never forgotten. "I'm guessing by the look I'm getting right now you already know the answer to that question," she states quietly and more calmly than she feels at the moment. "I'm going to go grab you a towel real quick and then we can continue this."

Ashley escapes quickly to the nearest bathroom. She opens the closet door and pulls out a towel. "You bought them didn't you?" The brunette turns around to find an angry Spencer standing in the doorway.

Slowly, Ashley holds out the towel for Spencer to take, and gives a weak nod. Spencer snatches the towel from her but doesn't use it, "You had no right. Why would you even bother buying the last two when the rest of them were already sold? What are you trying to do?"

Instead of responding, Ashley brushes by Spencer and exits the bathroom knowing Spencer will follow. She walks down the hall and enters her music room/office. "Ashley, do not walk away from… …me." Her eyes go wide as she scans the room; all seven drawings are tastefully hung around the room, fitting in perfectly with the décor. "You shouldn't have… these aren't…" she pauses, emotions running wild; painful memories hitting her hard. Her eyes begin to tear up, she clenches her fists, her walls that she's let down these past months quickly being put back up, "You had no right to buy these. They weren't for you."

Her eyes close at the harshness of her voice, "Yes they were."

"No. They stopped being for you the moment you did god knows what with that girl."

She looks to the floor, feeling as if she's just been sucker punched. "I… I'm…"

"You what?" Spencer says harshly, "You're sorry?" She snorts, "Don't. I can't stand to ever hear another apology from you. I want these back. They aren't yours. You shouldn't have bought them. What kind of screwed up game are you trying to play here?"

Ashley's eyes instantly narrow at Spencer's cold words, "Why don't tell me what's really upsetting you because we both know it's not about these damn drawings!"

"I'm leaving."

"No wait!" She instantly rushes forward and lightly grabs the girl's wrist, "Please don't go. We have to talk about this Spencer."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well that's too damn bad because we can't just keep pretending nothing ever happened. Jesus Spencer, why wouldn't we?"

The blonde shakes her head fervently, "I'm not doing this. It was five years ago, I've moved on."

Ashley snorts, tightening her grip on Spencer's wrist when she feels her try to slip away, "You may not want to do this but I do. I'm sorry I was such a screw up back then. I'd do anything to erase any of the pain I caused you Spencer."

"Stop, I don't want to hear this."

Ashley lets go of Spencer's wrist, not surprised when the blonde immediately starts walking away.

"Spencer wait. Please wait."

The blonde shakes her head, and leaves the room. Ashley quickly follows her, "Spencer please stop."

She abruptly stops, spinning around, and begins to shove Ashley. "No you stop! Just leave me alone!" She steps forward again and shoves her again, tears falling freely. "Just go away! You're ruining everything!"

"Spencer, stop it!" She grabs Spencer's wrists as she tries to shove the brunette back again. Ashley pushes forward, using her whole body to push Spencer backwards against the wall, pinning her up against it, ignoring the fact that her body is on fire at the moment. Spencer continues to struggle, "Stop," she huffs out into Spencer's ear. Spencer bites back a moan as she feels Ashley's breath in her ear. "Please stop."

She finally stops struggling and closes her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as Ashley entwines their fingers together, running her nose slowly along Spencer's cheek. "Spencer I want you." The blonde whimpers quietly at this, trying to ignore the sensations flooding her body.

"You may not want to hear it, but I have to tell you. You're the reason I came back here. Not to make some album, not to see family and old friends, not to buy a house and settle some place. You Spencer, just you." Ashley lowers their hands, and points to Spencer's heart with their entwined hands, "I want this." She leans back to lock eyes with Spencer, "I want all of you and I can't keep pretending I don't. I've stayed away for as long as I can, and tried to ignore it, but I can't pretend the feelings aren't there Spence."

She takes Spencer's hands and flattens it across her own chest. "Feel that?" Spencer nods quickly, feeling Ashley's heart racing. "It happens every time you walk into a room, any time you look at me, every time I see you smile or hear you laugh, every time I hear your voice or someone mentions your name." She brings Spencer's hand up to her face, and puts it against her cheek, eyes closing as she does so, "any time you touch me, even if its you brushing by me." She places a soft, wet kiss on the palm of Spencer's hand.

Instead of moving her hand away, Spencer let's her hand linger, slowly tracing Ashley's lips with her thumb. They stay like this for a moment, bodies still pressed up against one another, eyes intently taking in each other. "I'm not going anywhere this time Spencer. I'm staying. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you see that I should get a second chance, so you see that I'm not going to hurt you. The thought of that alone breaks my heart. I'm too in love with you to ever make that same mistake." She rests her forehead against the blondes, bringing up her hands to wipe Spencer's tears with her thumb; Spencer lets her hands rest on Ashley's shoulders. "You stole my heart so long ago Spence, and I tried to move on, tried to forget that it was gone. But you don't ever forget something like that; you don't forget or get over someone like you." She stops brushing away Spencer's tears, letting her arms fall to grasp Spencer's hips lightly.

They stand there for another moment, tears cascading down both of their cheeks, neither saying anything. Spencer takes a deep breath, taking in everything that was just said. "You shouldn't have said that."

Ashley doesn't remove her hold on Spencer, and Spencer doesn't seem too worried about their current position either, "I know."

"I should go." Despite her words, Spencer doesn't attempt to move.

"You should stay." Spencer's eyes close at Ashley's words, biting her bottom lip. "Stay with me Spence."

She opens her eyes, locking them with Ashley's, easily lost in them. "It's not that simple."

"It can be."

"I should go."

"You said that already."

Spencer swallows the lump in her throat, her breathing quickening, as her heart is hammering.

Ashley raises a shaky hand, tucking a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear, "Spencer…"

"Yeah?" She licks her lips, unconsciously or not.

"I think I might kiss you."

Her breath hitches. "You think?"

Ashley shakes her head, never taking her eyes off the blonde's, "No I know," she whispers, leaning forward and slowly capturing Spencer's lips in her own.

She brushes her lips lightly against the blonde's, afraid to push. When she doesn't shove Ashley away, Ashley adds more pressure, instantly deepening the kiss. Ashley lets out a soft moan when Spencer's hands tangle in her hair, pulling Ashley closer to her. The kiss isn't rushed, just slow and steady, both girls getting reacquainted with one another's lips.

Feeling Spencer's tongue asking for permission, Ashley easily accepts, opening her mouth to reacquaint not only their lips, but tongues as well. Spencer moans when their tongues meet, allowing herself to be further swept up in the moment.

They stay like this; bodies pressed together, tongues and lips exploring each other, until neither can go without air for any longer. Ashley, despite her unwillingness, pulls away for much needed air. She quickly opens her eyes, needing to see Spencer, to believe that the kiss really did happen.

When she opens her eyes she finds Spencer with hers still closed, chest rising and falling rapidly.

She slowly opens them, and lets her arms fall to her sides, her eyes quickly tearing up. Feeling overwhelmed with multiple emotions she lets out a shaky breath, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Spencer…"

She shakes her head, looking away from the gorgeous brunette in front of her that brings out so many feelings in her still it absolutely terrifies her. "I have to go. That shouldn't have happened."

"No Spencer, you and I both know that should have happened."

The blonde shakes her head, instantly feeling her walls be put back up one by one in attempt to block out the girl in front of her who just so easily smashed them to pieces. "Please Ashley, just… I need to go."

Ashley nods when she sees the plea in the eyes of the girl before her, "Ok Spence." Taking a step back, breaking any contact she had with Spencer.

Spencer steps to the side, and with one last look at Ashley, she quickly makes her exit, tears falling freely once she gets outside to her car.


	17. Chapter 17

She stares absently at the bottle in front of her, not moving in inch. Not caring that her hair is an absolute mess sitting atop her head, not caring that her sweats are probably from high school or that her old Purple Rain t-shirt has seen better days. She doesn't even notice, because why should she care that she probably looks like absolute crap right now when she is sitting in the comfort of her own home about to kill a half bottle of tequila. Reaching out across the table she picks up the bottle, slowly pouring a decent amount into the shot glass. She reaches for the glass, once again getting lost in thought.

"_Ashley?!" Kyla screeches out and stands as she sees her sister power walking down the hall, her bodyguards attempting to keep up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on tour in like England?"_

_In full-blown panic mode right now, Ashley ignores the question or any pleasantries, "How is she?"_

"_She's doing good. Two broken bones and she is a bit bruised up, but better." _

"_Jesus," she swears under her breath, "What the hell happened?"_

_Kyla looks at her sister, than behind her towards the open door where Spencer is with her mother and Glen. "A car sideswiped her. Ashley, what are you doing here?"_

_She looks at her sister exasperated, "What do you mean what am I doing here? You said Spencer had been in an accident and was rushed to the hospital. Why wouldn't I be here?"_

"_Ashley you're on tour. You haven't been back to the U.S. in almost 6 months."_

_Getting beyond impatient, Ashley shrugs, "I don't see your point right now Kyla. I need to see Spencer."_

_Just as she says this, Glen and Paula leave Spencer's room. "Ashley."_

_Ashley immediately stiffens as she notices Paula behind her. "Mrs. Carlin."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_The icy tone doesn't go unnoticed by any of them. "Please, I need to see Spencer."_

_The older blonde shakes her head, "I don't think that'd be a good idea, it might upset her after all." She looks pointedly at Glen and Kyla, waiting for them to agree. After a second, they both begrudgingly nod in agreement._

"_What? Paula, please…" she pleads, "I just flew for two days straight to get here, I cancelled who knows how many shows… please just let me see her."_

"_I'm sorry but it's family only."_

_Glen turns away, noticing the tears building up in Ashley's eyes. He glances into his sister's room to see she's awake and listening intently. Ashley turns her attention to her sister, "Kyla please…"_

_When her sister says nothing, Ashley's shoulders slump considerably. "I'm sorry Ashley, but I think it's best you leave."_

_Locking eyes with Paula for moment, she slowly nods, "Ok, I just…" she sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "Just… please tell her I'm really glad she is ok." She glances once more at her sister and Glen before turning away, walking down the hall, immediately being blocked from their view by her bodyguards. She drops her head, focusing her attention on the floor as she walks, tears freely falling, unaware that the blonde lying in the hospital bed has tears falling as well. _

She lifts the shot glass, quickly bringing it to her mouth. With a tilt back of the head and a swallow, it's gone. She winces lightly, before reaching across the table again to pour another.

_Spencer breezes into her apartment, quickly discarding her coat and purse and tossing it onto her couch, on the way to her kitchen. She pauses when she notices the flashing light on her answering machine. She slightly smiles when she sees a 'one' flashing, signaling a new message. Her brow furrows, questioning why she still has the damn thing when she has voicemail on her cell phone, but then when she presses the play button she quickly remembers why it's necessary._

_"You have one new message. First new message sent today, at 11:24a.m."_

_There's a moment of silence before a deep breath is heard taken into the phone. Spencer quickly takes a seat in the armchair when she hears the familiar voice. "Hey Spencer… it's me, again… Hopefully this is still your number otherwise I've been creepily leaving someone else messages and probably think I'm a stalker or something." Spencer's eyes close as she hears Ashley laugh lightly at the comment. "Umm, anyways… I'm on the road right now, off to who knows where… the places seem to blend together these days. The band says to tell you hello, they all miss you…" she pauses, and takes a deep breath, "and so do I… I…" she sighs, and Spencer can imagine her nervously running her hand though her dark curls. "I love you… and I just hope everything is going great in your life and that your leg is isn't giving you anymore problems… and I'm sorry…" She hears another brief sigh and some string of mumbled curses as Ashley hangs up the phone._

_Like all of the other times, Spencer stands and hits the save button on the machine. Feeling her eyes tear up, she shakes her head and heads to her room, suddenly not hungry anymore._

Once again, she lifts the glass, downing the second shot with ease. As she reaches out for the bottle again she hears a low whistle behind her. Ever so slowly, she turns her head to find Glen standing there, leaning against the wall. "Shots of tequila so early? Had I known we were drinking and talking, I would I have ate something before I came." Without saying anything else, he walks into the kitchen, quickly pulling out another shot glass before taking a seat at the table. He grabs the bottle from her hand and pours them both a shot. "What happened?"

_"Spencer two minutes, that's all I'm asking." The brunette locks eyes with the blonde who is currently blocking the door, pleading to let her in._

_With a small nod, she gives in, and lets Ashley pass into the apartment, hating that she inhales Ashley's scent as she walks by and misses it. Spencer says nothing as she closes the door, and leans against it with her arms crossed, waiting to hear what Ashley has come to say._

_"I leave tomorrow…" She starts, looking around the apartment before turning back to look at the blonde. "I uh…" She shrugs; fighting every urge she has to just wrap her arms around Spencer and cling to her forever. "I just wanted to see you before I left… I hope that's ok… I'm kind of going to be gone for a while…" She runs a hand over her eyebrow, "Spencer…" she sighs and takes a step closer, "Please give me another chance." When Spencer says nothing, Ashley's eyes tear up, "Please Spencer… I don't know what I'll do if you're not with me. I'm so sorry I messed up, but I'm going to get better… just come with, and I'll prove to you that I'm worth it."_

_Spencer shakes her head, hating that her eyes are also tearing up, "You hurt me so much."_

_Ashley nods, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. "I know and I know I have no right to be here asking you for forgiveness… but I'm going to be away for over a year at least and I just couldn't leave without trying or doing something."_

_"I can't. I can't look at you without thinking about that other girl touching you and you touching her back."_

_She nods again, feeling her hands start to tremor. She didn't use anything today, and it's becoming apparent. "I just…" she takes another step forward, noticing Spencer stiffen as she does so, "I'm going to go. Spencer I'm going to get better… for you. And when I come back I'll prove to you that I'm worth it." She takes another step forward, ignoring any stiffening, and kisses Spencer's forehead. "Good bye Spence." She quietly slips out of the apartment without another word, and when she does, Spencer slides down the door sobbing, completely unaware that the brunette is out in the hallway doing the very same._

She brings the glass up and cheers it with Glen, downing it in one large gulp. "She told me she's still in love with me."

Glen sets his glass down and studies his sister for a moment before responding, "And that surprises you? Spencer anyone with eyes could see that Ashley was still in love with you the moment she got back."

"She can't just do that though!"

"Why not?"

"It's been five years! Five years Glen! I've moved on, I have a girlfriend that loves me."

"That you don't love back." Spencer glares at her brother. He holds his hands up in defense, "Just hear me out. You have a girlfriend that loves you, but don't you find it kind of odd that you haven't said it back yet? And now Ashley tells you she loves you and you're here with a bottle of Tequila wallowing in your past instead of being with your girlfriend that loves you. Want to know what I think?"

Spencer shakes her head no as she pours them each another shot, knowing he'll answer anyways.

"I think you're still in love with her too. If you weren't you wouldn't be having this melt down I'm currently partaking in."

"I don't love her." Glen rolls his eyes. "It's not that simple."

He nods in agreement. "Oh I know. I saw what she put you through. But like you said, it was five years ago, you're both completely different people now."

Spencer picks up her shot glass and downs it before Glen can even pick his up. "She can't just show up five years later when she hasn't even visited once since then, sure she's made a few phone calls that first year and a half, but that's it. And now she loves me? Who does she think she is?"

"Spencer cut the crap." Her eyebrows rise as she looks up at her brother who just finished his shot. "You and I both know she tried to visit, cancelled some pretty big shows even and flew half way across the world to see you, but Mother Hen wouldn't let her near you."

"She should have tried harder!"

Glen smirks, "Is that what this is about? That she didn't try to fight for you?"

"You know that's not it."

His smirk grows larger, making Spencer pour another shot. "I think it is. I think you're more upset at the fact that it's taken her five years to come back and fight for you."

"You're being ridiculous. You know there's more to it." She quickly downs her shot, finally feeling the affects of the alcohol. "She broke my heart and just when I think it's been fully repaired she comes stomping back in, wanting it back."

Glen sighs, "Do you love her Spencer?"

She whimpers helplessly and shrugs, "That's the problem, isn't it? I have a girlfriend who loves me that I should love back. And a girl that loves me, but hurt me so bad… who I shouldn't love."

"So what are you going to do?"

She shrugs again, "Nothing. What can I do? I 'm not just going to dump Joanna because Ashley has decided she wants me back."

He squints at this, clearly thinking, "Spencer I don't think it's ever been a decision about her wanting you, just more of when she was good for you again."

Spencer stares at her brother with a lazy grin, "When did you get all smart and wise and shit?"

He snorts. "I'm not… you're just drunk so you think it's 'smart and wise and shit'." He reaches out and pours them another shot; "Tomorrow you should go talk to Ashley since you clearly have more to discuss."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

His brow furrows, "Why not?"

She shrugs, instantly remembering the kiss, bringing her finger to her lips, tracing the lower one slowly. "You're right, I should probably talk to her."

"That a girl! Now," he holds up his glass, "Bottoms up!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who had been reading and putting up with my on and off again updates. I was hesitant about this chapter and rewrote it a few times... so if you absolutely hate it I apologize. But yeah, thanks to those who keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!**

"_Look at you, you're a mess. You look like absolute crap." _

_Ashley rolls her eyes, as she continues pacing in the small hotel room. Her hands are shaking and a cold sweat is making its way all over her body. She runs her hands through her hair, "Yeah well that's what happens when you're in withdraw isn't it."_

_Jamie just shrugs and fixes a hard stare at the sickly version of Ashley in front of her, "And whose fault is that?"_

_Ashley stops her movements and focuses on her best friend, "Will you please just go do what I asked you?"_

_She snorts, hands on her hips, "You seriously are not asking me that again! Do you really think I'm going to go pick up something for you so you can further destroy yourself?! Look at you! You were clean for 7 months! What the hell happened? Besides you obviously being a coward!"_

_The shaking getting worse, Ashley sits down on the couch, hands roughly grabbing bunches of her hair, "I hurt all the time!" She looks up pleadingly at her best friend, "It hurts so much without her. I can't keep pretending I want to be here, not when she's back there, I need her back." Her hands release her hair and her leg begins to bounce up and down as she bites down on one of her nails._

_Jamie snorts again, not feeling any sympathy for her friend who just relapsed these past two weeks, "Do you really think she's going to want you back when you're still like this? Looking pathetic needing a fix. Little clue for you Ashley, all the drugs in the world aren't going to help because once you come down from whatever you're on reality will hit and you're just back to square one and even further away from Spencer."_

"_Just… shut up!"_

"_No! I can't sit here and let you do this to yourself! You were barely cognitive on stage last night! You may want to ruin your life, but for once just stop being so damn selfish and think of everyone else this is effecting too!" _

_Ashley falls onto her side, brings her feet up onto the couch, curling into a tiny ball. "She won't talk to me Jamie. I try calling just to find out how she is doing and she won't even answer. I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle."_

_Even though she didn't think it was possible, Jamie stands there for a second watching her friend sink even lower. She walks over and kneels down in front of Ashley, running a hand through the curls. "You have to stop babe. I know you're hurting, but it was the drugs that started this mess to begin with. You want her back, you get better because you can't expect her to want you back when you don't even respect yourself enough to take care of yourself."_

_Ashley nods, and lets out a sigh. A tear falls slowly down her cheek as Jamie continues to run her hands through her hair, "I know."_

_Xoxoxo_

She sits there staring out the huge windows that looks out to the waves crashing in, biting a nail while Jamie sits there sipping her coffee, taking in everything Ashley just told her. "And you just let her leave?"

Ashley nods, "I couldn't make her stay. I told her what I had to and she chose to leave." She shrugs, "I'm sure she was feeling a little more than overwhelmed… I know I was because last time I checked I wasn't planning on telling her any of that anytime soon."

"She kissed you back?"

"Yes, I said that already." They'd been sitting here for the past 45 minutes in Ashley's giant bed going over what had happened. She glances at her guitar for a moment, remembering that it was there. Picking it up she begins to strum a slow melody.

"And she didn't push you away…"

Ashley sighs, exasperated with the conversation that seemed to be consisting of just repeating what Ashley said rather than the advice she needed. "Yes Jamie… that's the second time you've said that."

"Well I'm sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this. You two just went from trying to be friends to kissing and admitting your love for each other."

"We did not admit our love for each other… I did, remember? Spencer said nothing of the sort."

Jamie snorts, eyes scanning the vast room. It's obvious that Ashley's been cooped up in this room; more specifically this giant bed for the past 24 hours, with music sheets scattered everywhere, a key board and guitar on the bed, and don't forget her sacred notebook. "She didn't have to say it in words… she kissed you back. She obviously still feels something for you." She pauses, watching the waves come crashing in as she sips her coffee. "Plus… she's going to come back."

"What?" Ashley stops strumming, "Jamie she is not going to come back. I'm pretty sure I can kiss any friendship we were ever going to have goodbye. Why would she want me when she has safe, loyal, boring _Joanna?_"

Jamie shrugs, "Lets just say it's a feeling I have. She'll come back Ash… even if it's to yell at you. I've seen the two of you, you're always gravitating toward one another whether you want to or not." She sets her coffee down when she hears the doorbell chime and stands, "I'll get it, it's probably the Chinese." hurrying away to the door while Ashley considers what she said.

Xoxoxo

Spencer unconsciously tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Having taken almost two hours to convince herself to talk to Ashley, she's slowly regretting it as the front door slowly opens to reveal a smirking Jamie.

"Spencer, hey."

Eyebrows raised, Spencer attempts a smile, "Hey Jamie. Ashley here?"

Jamie nods, but makes no move to let the blonde in; instead she leans up against the doorframe, studying her. She's in a pair of skinny jeans and plain white fitted tee. Despite her put together outfit, she eyes betray her. She looks tired, with bags under her eyes, which are slightly puffy, and blood shot. "You kind of look like crap right now."

Spencer snorts, "You always were one for bluntness."

She smiles at this, "Long night?"

Nodding, Spencer shifts her purse, "You could say that. I need to talk with Ashley."

Jamie glances back into the house before nodding, "I know. First though I wanted to just say something." Spencer eyes Jackie wearily, "I know that you're probably confused and what not and possibly angry and whatever the hell else, but please be careful with her. She puts on a brave front, but she brakes easily and I don't think she'll come back from it this time."

"I don't get it."

Jamie stands straight, remembering how easily her best friend would slip back into old habits those first two years, slipping into her usual self-destructive mode. "Just whatever you need to talk with her about and whatever you decide… she's a good person now, you know? She really is. Please don't destroy that." With that she opens the door further and steps to the side, "She's in her room playing some horrid melody. Let her know I let myself out please."

Xoxoxo

Spencer steps into the gorgeous house, mind racing even more now from Jamie's words. She sets her purse down on one of the hall tables and scans the entryway. Slowly she makes her way down the long hall, unfamiliar with there the bedroom is, as she should be, pausing to look in each open door. When she finds the room in question she pauses in the doorframe, feeling slightly apprehensive about entering into Ashley's bedroom. Looking around the room, she can't help but drink up the sight before her. There sits Ashley in a large bed strumming the guitar strings softly with the curtains wide open behind her to reveal the huge floor to ceiling windows that show the ocean going on for miles. Her hair sits messily atop her head, clad only in a pair of boy shorts and a white tank top. Spencer feels her hand twitch, wishing she had her sketchbook right now.

At this moment Ashley decides to look up, wondering what the hell is taking Jamie so long. When she looks over to the door it is clear she is more than surprised to see Spencer standing there, watching her.

They stay like that for a moment, staring at one another, until Ashley gets over the initial shock of seeing Spencer again. She sets her guitar back down and swallows the lump in her throat while she tries to ignore the current heart attack she is having, "Spencer… hey."

"Hey," is the quiet response she gets from the blonde at the door. Spencer scans her eyes over Ashley's face, noticing she looks as tired as Spencer feels. Despite how tired she looks, Spencer still can't help but think the woman before her still looks gorgeous as ever. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," she nods, "of course." She shuffles some papers, and stacks them into to some small piles, really not sure what else to do.

"Umm…" she bites her bottom lip, "do you think we could maybe talk somewhere else… with more seating?"

Ashley eyes her curiously, trying to contain her smirk when she sees Spencer's eyes nervously flicker over the bed. She nods, and slowly gets out of the massive bed, "Lets go into the family room." When she gets out of the bed, she doesn't bother putting a robe or any other clothes on, and quickly makes her way out of the room, not noticing Spencer's breath hitch as she brushes by her to leave the room. She pauses mid stride down the hall and glances over her shoulder, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Spencer can only shake her head no, hating the fact that she can't stop staring at the near naked Ashley in front of her, instantly remembering the kiss they shared.

Ashley wanders into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge where a much needed beer is awaiting. Quickly opening it, she makes her way to one of the giant couches and takes a seat, immediately taking a drink from the bottle when Spencer enters the room, suddenly feeling very nervous. Spencer opts to stand, her attention focused outside on the water.

When Spencer says nothing, Ashley glances at the blonde and sighs, "I didn't think I'd see you for a while again."

Spencer shrugs, not taking her gaze off the tides rolling in, "Yeah well some of us actually stick around to deal with things."

Ashley simply nods; taking the low blow Spencer just threw at her. "There are a few things I need explained to me Ash."

"Alright."

"Where have you been all this time? Why has it taken you five years to come back?"

She sighs, wondering where to even begin. "Spencer… I was a mess back then. I had a lot of growing up to do, and it took me a little longer than I'd like to admit." She focuses her attention on her beer bottle, picking at the label. "That first year, that tour shouldn't have happened. At first it was going as good as it could be considering the circumstances and I got clean… I stayed out of trouble, and then as quickly as it all started, I fell apart." She sighs and takes another drink of her beer, "It took me a year and a half to really finally be sober, it was a year and a half of some really dark days that I wish I could erase." She shrugs, not sure where she is going with this, "By then the tour was over, I had a new manager and I was in the process of starting to work on a new album. And even though I had all of those things going for me… I still wasn't happy. I thought about coming back everyday Spence… but how could I when I still didn't like myself? How could I expect anyone back here to want anything to do with me when I still couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror." She shakes her head, brow furrowed, "I wasn't ready to come back, and I realized it was a mistake to try and come back as early as I did when you got in that accident. The wounds were still fresh and I was selfish to want to see you."

Spencer tears her focus away from the window to look at the brunette before her. "That only explains part of it Ash."

Ashley nods, "Right…so after that first year and a half I did the only thing that seemed to make me happy those days… I got lost in my music and out popped that new album. I let myself get lost in all the promotional things… interviews, performances, and then the next thing I know another tour was being scheduled. It took a long time for me to really like myself again Spence… probably close to three years."

She crosses her arms, her gaze back out the window, "And I can understand that, but why not come back then?"

Ashley looks at the blonde standing near her. "I was scared Spencer. I was absolutely terrified to come back. I had finally gotten to the point where I was truly happy with the type of person I'd become. What if I came back and you rejected me? Realized I wasn't what you ever really wanted? Spencer I hadn't heard from you that entire time. I didn't even know if you'd want to see me, let alone talk to me. After the failed attempts at trying to call you and see you, I just didn't know what to do."

"Yeah and plus, you had a new girlfriend to worry about." Spencer says sarcastically.

"_Ashley I can't keep doing this."_

_The young brunette looks up at the red head, "Can't keep doing what?"_

_Alex sighs, pacing in front of Ashley, who is sitting sprawled out on the couch in the studio._

"_I thought with time you'd get over her, but its still Spencer this, Spencer that. I know those songs you've recorded are about her."_

"_They're just songs Alex, I don't get what the big deal is. They were written before I met you."_

_The producer shakes her head. "You and I both know they're not just songs. I see the sadness that fills your eyes whenever you sing them. I knew going into this that you still weren't over her but that was a year ago and you're still hanging on. I need to be with somebody that truly loves me now."_

"_I do love you." As the words escape her mouth, Ashley knows no one would be convinced with the statement._

_Alex stops her pacing and shakes her head, saddened eyes focused on brown ones, "No, you want to love me. There's a difference." She walks forward and kneels in front of the girl she's spent the past year with, "And that's okay. I mean I won't sit here and say it doesn't hurt, but it's okay, I can understand."_

_Ashley sits up and takes Alex's hands in her own, bringing one up to her mouth to kiss lightly. "Are you sure about this?"_

_Alex nods, letting her finger run along Ashley's cheek. "We weren't meant to be together forever Ashley. I think we were just supposed to help each other get better. You've helped me through so much this past year, and I'm forever grateful for it. But the album is done, and I think you and I should be too." _

_Ashley nods weakly, "I know. I'm so sorry Alex."_

_Alex half smiles. "Don't be because I'm going to be fine. And I'm going to find someone that is able to give me their heart… their whole heart not just the tiny pieces that are left."_

Ashley sets her beer down and stands, walking over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist from behind.

"Ashley…" Spencer husks out weakly, eyes closed, her stiff body relaxing at the feel of Ashley's arms around her.

This causes Ashley to only tighten her embrace, resting her chin on Spencer's shoulder. "Feel this Spencer? Feel how this doesn't go away?" She asks quietly. "No one else makes me feel like this. Yes, I had a girlfriend, but it wasn't like you think. We were each other's support. Both of us were going through some rough times and we kind of just clung to each other. But this," she brings her lips right to Spencer's ear, "It never felt like this with her. She never made my heart feel like it's going to burst out of my chest. I know I was dumb to stay away for as long as I did and it took me forever to figure everything out, but I'm here now and that should count for something."

Tears roll down Spencer's cheeks as she shakes her head and struggles to get out of Ashley's grasp. "No. You're too late!" She faces Ashley, her tears and the tremble of her lips contradicting the harshness her words were supposed to bring. "I'm with Joanna and I'm happy."

Ashley squints her eyes and shakes her head adamantly, "That's bullshit and you know it Spencer. You can't be happy with someone who is so boring and so clueless. I've seen you around her, she doesn't make you smile or laugh enough. She doesn't take the time to notice the little things about you that deserve to be noticed. You and I both know the only reason you're with her is because she's safe!"

"That is not true!" Her voice jumps an octave, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Really? Spencer if you're so happy with her why are you here and not with her? Why did you let me kiss you? You've been dating her for almost a year and she doesn't even ever stay at your place. You've spent more time with me since I've been home than you have with her!"

She wipes away at her tears despite the fact that it's a pointless attempt. "I can't do this Ashley, I've moved on. Joanna doesn't deserve this."

Ashley snorts, "If you've moved on, then why are you here?"

Spencer lets out a small sob, "I don't know!"

She steps forward; pulling the blonde into a tight embrace which Spencer does not fight. She brings her lips to Spencer's ear, "I love you Spencer… you're it for me. Please let me be it for you."


	19. Chapter 19

"_Spencer? Hey… what are you doing here?"_

_Spencer shrugs not able to meet her eye. "Are you busy? I kind of need to talk."_

_Joanna shrugs, "Of course babe, come on in." She steps back and opens the door further. _

_Arms crossed at her chest, she hugs herself, feeling insanely guilty as she enters the condo. Joanna comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, not noticing Spencer stiffen at the contact rather than relax. "What do I owe this visit? Not that I'm not happy to see you… you just usually call before." _

_Spencer shuts her eyes and shrugs, willing her body to relax. Needing it to relax. Needing it to feel better in Joanna's arms than it did in Ashley's. She scans the room, noticing the stacks of paperwork and file folders on the coffee table, next to Joanna's laptop, signaling that she's working… as usual. Not getting a response, Joanna kisses Spencer's cheek, "Are you hungry or anything?"_

_Shaking her head no, Spencer takes a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."_

_At this Joanna lessens her hold on the shorter blonde, "What's up?"_

_Spencer takes a step forward, out of Joanna's grasp and turns to face her, biting her bottom lip. "Something happened today and I couldn't not tell you."_

_Joanna's face visibly pales at this, finally noticing Spencer's sad demeanor, "What's wrong?"_

"_I umm…" she sighs and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "I went to see Ashley today… and she kissed me."_

_The taller blonde sits at the news. "Okay…"_

"_And…" Her voice softens noticeably, "and I kissed her back." A tear falls down her cheek, "I'm so sorry. It just happened."_

"_Oh." She stays silent for a full minute, making it feel like an eternity._

"_Oh? That's all you have to say?"_

_Joanna shrugs, "I'm sorry I'm still trying to process this…" She shakes her head, "How could you… after everything she did to you, how could you let that happen? I just don't understand… the two of you were barely talking…" She shakes her head again, not seeing this coming at all, but then again she'd been so wrapped up in her job how could she. "So what does this mean?"_

_Spencer shrugs helplessly as she sits in the chair across from Joanna, "I don't know. I just knew I had to tell you."_

_She swallows thickly, and sits back on the couch, "Do you still have feelings for her?" When Spencer says nothing, she lets out a deep sigh, "Fuck. I… I think you should leave." Her face is twisted in confusion, clearly still processing._

"_What?"_

_Joanna nods to herself, "Yeah. I think you should leave."_

"_Don't you think we should talk about this?"_

_She shakes her head, looking at the blonde before her. "I love you Spencer. I do. But if you still have feelings for her then I need you to figure them out. I don't want you to be with me and be thinking about someone else. Someone else who has a past with you," she laughs bitterly, "who happens to be a world famous rock star." She mutters something to herself sounding quite distinctly like 'unbelievable' and than nods again, as if convincing herself, "So yes. When you've figured it out and if you happen to choose me, which I think you should… then come find me. Until then… I think you should leave."_

"_Joanna we need to talk about this."_

"_No we don't. Spencer, you've kept a part of yourself from me for so long and I've just let it go…and now, now I know why you have. You go do what you have to do, and I'll be here if you decide it's me you finally want. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected me to say, but I'm tired… I've been tired and have a million other things to worry about as well so please…"_

_Spencer sits there stunned for a few seconds, not sure what she should think right now. She eyes the blonde before her, taking in the stony face, the cold eyes, and the frown lines. "That's it?"_

_Joanna stands and walks to the door, opening it, "Yeah Spencer. That's it."_

_**Xoxo**_

The final sob rakes through her body, as Spencer just clings to Ashley, fistfuls of Ashley's shirt in each hand. She doesn't pull away when the crying has stopped and the two of them just stand there holding onto one another while Ashley runs her hands up and down Spencer's back soothingly mumbling 'I'm sorry, I love you, and Please Spence's' every few seconds. Neither aware of how long they've been standing there with Spencer breaking down in Ashley's arms.

With one last sniffle, Ashley feels Spencer begin to pull away and lets her arms fall to her sides. Spencer instantly begins to wipe her face, and Ashley looks searchingly into Spencer's eyes trying to figure out what the blonde before her is thinking. "Spencer…" she husks out.

Focusing on Ashley rather than the task at hand, Spencer opens her mouth to say something but the chimes of the doorbell echoing throughout the house quickly silence it.

Ashley nearly growls at the interruption. She rolls her eyes, obviously frustrated, "That's probably the Chinese Jamie and I ordered." She takes a step forward and reaches up to wipe away some of Spencer's remaining tears. "I'll be right back… please don't leave."

Spencer simply nods.

Xoxoxo

Ashley enters the kitchen with the large bag of Chinese food in hand, a small smirk still playing on her lips from the delivery guy's reaction to seeing her half naked at the door. As the smell of the food hits her nose, she realizes just how hungry she is, and that it's probably been a full day since she ate last. A second later, Spencer comes from the bathroom, her face looking tear free. Ashley can't help but smile at the fact that she did not run. "Are you hungry?"

The blonde's eyes darken as they flicker down Ashley's body, noticing once again how little she is wearing. She nods, quietly replying, "Starving."

Swallowing thickly, Ashley nods and turns back around to take out the food. Her voice comes out huskier than usual, "You can have whatever you want."

Biting her bottom lip, Spencer steps up to the counter to look over the selection. Ashley's eyes close when she feels Spencer's forearm brush against her own; the butterflies in her stomach currently having a party. Spencer turns to face Ashley, leaning her hip against the counter simply watching her as she opens all the containers. Ashley stops any movements, turning her head in Spencer's direction, "What?"

She shakes her head and bites her bottom lip. Ashley doesn't miss Spencer's eyes flicker to her lips than back up again. They stare at one another, until Spencer clears her throat, "I think I need something to drink, you want something?"

She turns away, breathing heavily, trying to get her emotions in check as she scans the contents of the refrigerator. She had a strong urge to kiss Ashley when they were standing there, but thought better of it. She feels sudden warmth as Ashley stands behind her, hand reaching out to touch her hip. "Spencer…"

Audibly gulping Spencer shuts the fridge door and slowly turns around to be met with dark brown eyes staring intensely at her, looking like she's about to devour her. Spencer doesn't move as Ashley takes a step forward, in her personal space. Their breaths mingle as Ashley brings one hand up to Spencer's face, cupping her cheek, allowing her thumb to trace over Spencer's bottom lip. At this Spencer closes her eyes, 2 seconds away from having a heart attack. When she keeps tracing her bottom lip Spencer kisses Ashley's thumb lightly. Ashley lets her hand fall down to her side, and immediately grasps Spencer's hips with her hands, stepping even closer in the process. The hitch of Spencer's breath does not go unnoticed by the brunette. Locking eyes again with Spencer, Ashley leans forward causing Spencer to close her eyes in anticipation of being kissed. Ashley however does not kiss her, but instead runs the tip of her nose along Spencer's cheek tracing small patterns, down to her neck, inhaling the blonde's familiar scent.

"Ashley…" Spencer mumbles out, eyes' half closed reveling in the sensations Ashley is causing her body to feel.

She runs her lips up Spencer's neck, pausing when she reaches her ear, "Yeah Spence?"

"You scare me…"

At this Ashley pulls her head back and rests her forehead against Spencer's, "That's ok, 'cause you absolutely terrify me." At that she leans forward, finally closing the small distance between their lips.

Despite everything that is going on in her head, she lets the kiss happen. She lets the low moan escape her when Ashley's tongue meets her own. She lets her hands get tangled in Ashley's curls, pulling their faces impeccably closer. She lets Ashley push her body flush against her own, causing a whole new kind of sensation to course through her body. She can't help but let her hands slide down Ashley's back, stopping when they reach her boy shorts, pulling Ashley's hips into her own. She lets everything happen because every ounce of her is saying yes at this moment.

Ashley lets out a low growl, and pulls away from Spencer's mouth, moving down to her neck. Her hands are everywhere all at once, trying to remember every curve of Spencer's body. "Oh fuck… Ash."

Upon hearing her name, Ashley pulls back from the blonde before her. She keeps her gaze locked on the dark blue eyes in front on her, taking her hands in her own. Walking backwards, she tugs Spencer with her. Neither dare look anywhere else, afraid to break the spell they both seem to be under. When they get to Ashley's room, Ashley continues to lead Spencer toward the bed. They both slowly climb onto the bed, and Ashley leans forward, kissing Spencer passionately. When she pulls away, she sees Spencer's bottom lip tremble, the situation finally seeming to sink in. "Spencer…"

"I can't do this Ash, it'd be wrong." She bites her bottom lip, looking nervous.

Ashley nods with a small smile, "I know Spence." She reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear, "That's not why I brought you in here. I just want to hold you… feel you in my arms again… please Spencer?"

Nodding, Ashley lays back on the bed, Spencer immediately following suit. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Spencer snuggles into Ashley; fitting perfectly next to her. With a small sigh, they both relax into each other. Ashley runs her hands softly up and down Spencer's arms as she lightly kisses the top of Spencer's head.

Spencer tightly wraps her arm around Ashley's waist. "Ash…" a tear slides down her cheek, "I'm scared to love you again."

They lay there in Spencer's dorm room, Spencer on her back with Ashley lying on top of her, her head resting on Spencer's stomach.

_Spencer lazily runs her fingers through Ashley's hair. They'd been lying there like this for the past twenty minutes. Ashley had become uncharacteristically quiet. "Hey… what's wrong?"_

_Ashley tilts her head up in order to see Spencer. "I'm thinking about you."_

_She smiles at this, "Oh yeah? What about me?"_

_She turns her head and kisses Spencer's stomach where her shirt had ridden up, "Sometimes it scares me how much I love you."_

"_You shouldn't."_

_Ashley holds Spencer tighter, "How come?"_

"_Because no matter what happens I'm never going to stop loving you. So you never have to be scared."_

_The young musician's eyes close at Spencer's words. She sighs, "Promise?"_

_With a smile, Spencer nods, "I don't think I could ever stop loving you even if I wanted to Ash, I promise."_


	20. Chapter 20

_Friends. _

_Once it left Spencer's gorgeous lips Ashley officially hated the word… with a passion. _

_To say this past week and a half has been hell would be an understatement. Apparantly the term friend didn't mean what Ashley thought it meant and she was beyond confused. They had been spending the last week and a half as 'friends'. But friends don't flirt shamelessly with one another or have those awkward almost kiss moments like they have had. Friends don't push the boundaries and see just how far they can go without crossing that line. Or have so much sexual tension built up between the two of them that one of them is going to lose it right now. _

_Yes, Ashley dislikes the word._

_Especially right now._

_Sweat clinging to their bodies, they both move to the rhythm of the music. Ashley holds in a moan when she feels Spencer's chest press into her back and strong hands firmly grab her hips, swiveling her around so they're facing each other. Spencer slips her jean-clad leg in between Ashley's bare ones, and they begin to grind; both lost in each other. _

_Spencer shivers as Ashley runs her hand up her back, pressing their bodies even closer together. It had started off innocent enough; both dancing together at a respective distance. But then Ashley had been shoved into the blonde by some random person, (Glen), and instead of backing away, things started heating up the moment Spencer pulled her closer with a wicked smirk in place._

_When the song ends, neither hurries to pull apart. Instead, with eyes closed, swallowing gulps of air, Spencer leans her forehead against Ashley's._

"_Spencer…" Ashley manages to husk out between breaths. _

"_Yeah?"_

_She takes one last deep breath, fighting every urge she has to kiss the blonde before her because friends don't kiss. "I think…"_

"_You guys were hot!"_

_Holding back a small groan, Spencer steps away from Ashley, letting her hands fall to her sides. She was tired of this dance they'd been doing; flirting, teasing, and invading each others' personal space until they're about two seconds away from jumping each other. But it never happened because of ass-hats like the one who just interrupted them, or because Ashley always pulled away just in time leaving Spencer confused. True, Spencer was the one, who threw out the word 'friend' and wanted to take things slow with them to see where things went, but Ashley had just completely halted any type of progress and to say Spencer was a little frustrated would be an understatement._

_With a sigh, Ashley bites her bottom lip and runs a frustrated hand through her hair, "I'm going to get a… ah nevermind." A waitress wearing next to nothing walks by holding a tray of colored shots in test tubes. She takes two from the woman and turns toward Spencer holding one up to her, "Shall we?"_

_Spencer bites her bottom lip for a brief moment contemplating something, before nodding, deciding the confidence boost wouldn't hurt tonight. She takes the test tube and they clink them together before downing them in a quick swallow. She quirks a brow at the fruity flavor, not quite sure what they just drank. Ashley reaches out and takes the empty test tube looking shot glass from Spencer; looking around for somewhere to put them. Just as she spots a waitress she notices a curly blonde wearing a dress that doesn't cover much sidling up to her side. _

"_Hey, how about a dance?"_

_Eyebrows raised, Ashley glances at Spencer whose brow is furrowed and seemingly looking for the quickest way to escape this situation. _

_Holding up the two empty shot glasses, Ashley hands them to the confused girl before shaking her head no, "Sorry, I'm already dancing with her."_

_Before the curly haired blonde can respond, Ashley is already closing the gap between a surprised Spencer and herself, hands reaching for the blonde's waist with a smile, leaning close to Spencer's ear to be heard "Dance with me, please."_

_Swallowing thickly, Spencer nods, slowly pulling Ashley closer. Noticing the shocked look on the curly haired blonde's face, and trying to contain her own smug look, Spencer starts to move to the beat of the music easily with Ashley. _

_Instantly their dancing heats up, no hesitancy by either parties this time. Spencer lets her hands roam, all the time pulling Ashley closer and closer; leaving next to no space between either of them as her leg slips between Ashley's'. They move easily as one to the music, neither noticing their friends next to them drunkenly dancing in their own worlds._

_Spencer grinds down further into Ashley causing the brunette to shudder in response. The blonde smirks, knowing the effect she's been having on her dance partner all night whose eyes are now a few hues darker, probably mirroring the darkness of her own. She slowly lets her hands wander over Ashley's taut stomach, feeling the muscles tighten beneath her fingers. At this, Ashley leans into Spencer with eyes closed, letting her lips linger by Spencer's ear, "God Spence, you're going to kill me if you keep this up."_

_Spencer lets her lips graze Ashley's ear, "I can't help it, I've missed dancing with you."_

_Ashley lets out a small whimper, giving away how she's feeling at the moment, "I've missed a lot of things with you."_

_Feeling the confidence boost from the alcohol now, Spencer gives Ashley a wicked smirk and takes Ashley's earlobe in between her teeth, "Oh yeah like what?"_

"_Like…" She lets out a loud gasp as she feels something cold and wet splash onto her back, instantly seeping through the material of her dress._

_Spencer stops their movements and pulls away from the brunette who has her teeth clenched and murderous look in her eyes. _

"_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! This guy bumped into me and sent me flying… it was like a chain reaction! I'm sorry." Ashley turns around to spot the person who has made her back all sticky. As soon as she does the drunken red head's face lights up, "Oh my god, you're Ashley Davies! I'm sorry, but now I don't feel as bad because I know you can afford another dress! Can I have your autograph?" She rummages quickly through her purse and pulls out a pen. "I don't have any paper…"_

_Spencer's eyebrows rise in amusement with the girl. Ashley however, frustrated beyond belief with this girl for interrupting her and Spencer hastily grabs the pen and the cup that used to contain the liquid now dripping down her back, and signs it. With that she thrusts it back into the red head's hand and storms off to the bathroom muttering something under her breath._

Xoxoxo

Her hands glide effortlessly over the smooth ivory keys; fingers gracefully playing, moving from one note to another, creating simple harmony. She closes her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the music, letting her feelings take over.

Friends.

She's never been so frustrated in her life.

She crescendos. Striking the keys forcefully, allowing each note to get louder and louder.

What started off as a light, simple harmony has now taken on a dark chaotic feeling, as she speeds up the tempo, never faltering while her hands strike the keys at a now frantic pace.

When she finishes with a long chord, she is breathing heavily. Her shoulders sag as she releases the keys and to her surprise she hears light clapping behind her.

She is not surprised when she finds Spencer to be leaning against the doorframe with a small smile on her face, "Hey you."

Ashley gives a small wave with a smile before turning back around, letting her hands rest on the keys as she sorts her thoughts. She hasn't seen the blonde all week since the night at the club and right now all she wants to do is kiss her and hold her.

Spencer pushes herself upright and walks over to the Grande piano sitting down next to Ashley on the bench. "You've been avoiding me." It's not a question, just a simple statement, that Ashley doesn't bother denying, said before Spencer brings her own hands up to rest on the keys. Ashley can't help but watch curiously as Spencer's hands begin to move, playing a few random notes before turning it into a soft melody. The brunette instantly smiles when she recognizes the melody to be "Brown Eyed Girl," the song she taught Spencer to play years ago. Her eyes travel from Spencer's hands, up her arms, pausing briefly on her bare neck, then to her plump lips, causing her to lick her own. When she finally continues past the lips she is met with blue eyes staring into her own, "Why?"

Needing no elaboration to the question, Ashley leans forward connecting their soft lips, while her hand comes up to cups Spencer's cheek.

They stay like this for a few seconds; Spencer's bottom lip in between Ashley's neither seemingly in a rush to pull apart.

When Ashley does, it is only slightly and she lets out a small sigh before she opens her eyes. "Because then I'll do that."

Her husky voice causes Spencer to open her own eyes, but remains lingering close to Ashley's lips, "I'm not complaining."

With that said, she leans forward capturing a shocked Ashley's lips with her own.

Surprised by Spencer's sudden action, it takes Ashley a few seconds to finally kiss back. Spencer lets out a low moan when she feels Ashley's lips press harder into her own. She brings her hands up and lets them get tangled in Ashley's curls, opening her mouth without hesitancy when she feels a warm tongue asking for permission.

They stay like this, lost in each other, neither in any rush to take it further at the moment. Just enjoying kissing each other, reacquainting their lips.

When they pull apart it's not because they want to, but rather the lack of oxygen. Ashley leans forward, resting her forehead against Spencer's, "I thought…" she takes in a large swallow of air, "I thought you said you wanted to be friends. Friends don't kiss like this."

The blonde nods, also breathing heavily, "I did say that. But I also said I wanted to take things slow and see where they lead to."

Ashley smiles, finally opening her eyes only to be met with dark blue ones, "And this is taking it slow?"

Spencer nods and pulls back with a smirk on her face, "I'm not a nun Ashley, you don't have to be afraid to touch me." Ashley's eyes darken at the mere thought of touching Spencer. She bites her bottom lips, turning away from Spencer, trying to clear her mind of any thoughts involving touching the blonde. When she does this, Spencer reaches out and grabs Ashley's chin, forcing her to look at her again. "Got it?" she asks softly.

Ashley nods, a wicked smirk taking over her features as she leans in closer to the Spencer, and husks out a "got it" before kissing the smiling blonde.


	21. Chapter 21

A brunette sneaks her way into the kitchen, a smile on her lips, as she gets closer to the blonde working at the counter. Reaching out, she wraps her arms around the woman's waist, "Hey gorgeous." Her smile grows as she feels her jump.

The blonde instantly relaxes into the woman's embrace when she recognizes the brunette's familiar scent and husky voice. "Ashley." The brunette lightly kisses Spencer's collarbone, relishing in the sigh Spencer lets out. They stand like that for another moment until Spencer turns in Ashley's arms, leaning back against the counter; hands gripping the countertop. "What are you doing here?"

Ashley shrugs, not making any attempt to move out of Spencer's personal space, unaware of the affect it's having on the blonde. "I was just finishing up at the studio so I thought I'd stop by. What are you doing?"

She leans forward, peering over Spencer's shoulder taking in all the ingredients sitting on the counter. "Baking cupcakes."

"Oh… and what brought about this sudden urge to bake?"

Spencer shrugs, trying to ignore the fact that Ashley is so close. "Just felt like it."

Ashley takes a step forward, letting her hands rest next to each of Spencer's, essentially trapping the blonde, leaving barely any space between the two of them. "Do I get one?"

Spencer smiles, "If you want one."

"I do."

They stay like that for another moment, just looking at one another, a few inches apart before Ashley clears her throat and steps back. She runs a hand through her hair, and looks to the ground, missing the eye roll from Spencer. "So I have a favor to ask you."

Spencer quirks a brow, "What's that?"

"Well two things really." Ashley bites her lip nervously before making eye contact with Spencer. "Tomorrow Jamie, Kyla, and I are going to the animal shelter to possibly find me a dog… want to come?"

"A dog?"

Ashley nods, "Yep. I've been putting off getting one since I never seemed to be in one place for too long. But now seems like the perfect time."

"Alright. Yeah, I'd love to." Spencer smiles, "as long as it's not some little purse dog."

The singer scoffs, "As if. I want a big dog. You know this."

Spencer crosses her arms at her chest, "Just checking. What's this other favor?"

"Come over tonight?"

An amused look crosses Spencer's face, "That's the other favor?"

Ashley smiles sheepishly, "Yeah. Jamie has plans with Andrew tonight and Kyla with Glen. So I was hoping you'd come keep me company. It gets lonely sometimes when it's just me."

"And that's the only reason you want me to come? Because Kyla and Jamie are both busy?"

"Oh no…" Ashley ducks her head, biting her lip nervously as she feels her cheeks burn, "I uh… I'd take you over the two of them any day. I just didn't know if you have plans or…"

Spencer steps forward, lightly grasping Ashley's wrist, cutting off her ramble, "I'd love to. What time do you want me over?"

Ashley shrugs, eyes traveling from the hand still grasping her own, up to Spencer's face. "Whenever, the only thing on the agenda tonight is a nice long bath."

Spencer smirks, "So should I come before or after the bath?"

"That's up to you Spence."

They once again get caught up in each other before Ashley steps away from the blonde and hops onto the counter next to where she's apparently mixing something. "So need any help?"

Picking up on that the brunette plans on staying, Spencer begins mixing the frosting, not even responding to her question. Ashley nods, watching her, "Good because we both know I'm terrible in the kitchen… like Kyla's dinner was a disaster I'm surprised she didn't get food poisoning. I think I'm better just sitting here looking pretty and keeping you…"

Spencer cuts off her rambling, stepping in between Ashley's legs, holding a spoon up to her lips, "Shut up and taste this."

Ashley takes the frosting into her mouth, her tongue coming out to lick away any excess frosting. She closes her eyes as she swallows, "Mmm, that's delicious Spence." When she opens her eyes, she finds Spencer still standing there, her eyes a few hues darker.

"Think so?" She asks, as she sets the spoon down on the counter.

Ashley nods, gripping the counters in attempt to keep her hands from wandering. "Yeah, I do."

Bringing her own hands up, Spencer rests them on Ashley's denim covered thighs, slowly rubbing up and down. They lock eyes, and Ashley smirks at the situation, "We seem to keep finding ourselves in these little stare downs today."

Spencer nods, biting her bottom lip, tilting her head, "So do something about it."

Smiling softly, Ashley nods as she reaches over to wipe powdered sugar from Spencer's cheek, relishing in the fact that she leans into her hand; her eyes closed. She leans down, slowly bringing their lips together giving Spencer a chaste kiss. She smiles as she pulls back slightly.

When doesn't lean back in immediately Spencer opens her eyes and nervously bites her lip, "What's wrong?"

Ashley shakes her head, smile still in place, "Nothing. Nothing at all," she husks out before capturing her lips again.

It quickly gets heated, and Spencer lets a moan out as Ashley's tongue runs over her bottom lip, feeling her heart beat erratically, as she grants her access.

They easily get lost in each other, hands wandering and tugging, tongues meeting, moans eliciting; neither willing to come up for air.

With the slam of a door and Glen's voice floating into the kitchen, they pull apart. Chests heaving, Ashley rests her forehead against Spencer's as they try to control their breathing. "God you have no idea what you do to me."

"Then tell me…"

"I'd rather show…"

"Spence! I smell something delicious!"

Letting out a sigh, Spencer squeezes the brunette's thighs before taking stance in front of her ingredients again, just as Glen walks into the kitchen, a large smile on his face. "Hey Ash. What are you two up to?"

She hops down off the counter, trying to regain composure; finally just getting her heart to settle. "Hey, I'm actually just heading out. I have a bath waiting with my name all over it." Spencer opens her mouth to protest, wanting to finish what they started but quickly closes it as Ashley pulls her into a tight hug, "See you later gorgeous," she whispers before leaving a ghost of a kiss on her cheek. She pulls away, and heads out of the kitchen, smacking Glen on the ass as she passes by him eliciting a yelp, "Later."

With a sigh, Spencer leans against the counter, running a hand through her hair.

Glen stands there watching his sister with a shit-eating grin on his face, "Someone has it bad."

"Shut up."

"Real bad." He laughs lightly, loving the blush coating his sister's cheeks.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

Nodding Glen walks over to the counter, tasting the frosting that started the heated make-out session. "Kyla is on her way home, she told me to meet her here. Sorry if I interrupted something." He faces Spencer, "making cupcakes?" She nods, clearly still a bit flustered.

Shaking his head, he walks to the fridge grabbing him self a beer and one for Spencer. "What's going on with you two?"

She shrugs as she takes a drink from the bottle. "We're taking it slow."

"Ha. How's that going?"

"I'm dying."

He snorts, "Sounds about right."

XOXOXO

As she steps out of the tub, feeling much more relaxed; Ashley lets out a content sigh. Recording hasn't been going well, due to lack of inspiration from a certain brunette. The words just weren't flowing these last few months and Ashley nearly bit Avery's head off when he suggested bringing writers onto the album.

She quickly dries herself off before slipping on her short gray robe and blows out the few scented candles she had lit.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she lets out a series of mumbled curses realizing she spent more time in tub than she meant to. Tying her robe securely, she runs to the front door, slightly out of breath.

She opens the door, mumbling to herself about getting a trainer. Her thoughts are cut short and a smile is instantly on her face when she opens the door to find Spencer standing there, hands playing with the hem of her shirt as she focuses on her shoes. "Hey you," she husks out, her heart rate automatically speeding up at the sight of her.

Spencer looks up from her feet, biting her lip as she takes in the sight before her. Swallowing thickly, she tries with all her might to push past the fact that Ashley's standing there clad only in a barely there robe that is clinging to all the right places on her body. Forcing her eyes to meet Ashley's she quirks an eyebrow, "Do you normally make it a habit of answering your door half naked?"

Ashley shrugs, leaning up against the open door, crossing her arms. If she's uncomfortable about being practically naked in front of Spencer, she's giving no indication. "Maybe. Is that a problem?"

The blonde shakes her head, letting her eyes rake up and down Ashley's body, "Nope."

She smirks, "That's good." They easily get lost in one another, matching smiles adorning their lips. They stay like that for another minute until Ashley rolls her eyes and firmly grabs Spencer's arm, pulling her into the house, quickly shutting the door. "Come on."

Pulling Spencer further into the house, she drops her off in the family room. Opening the large French doors, Ashley takes a deep breath, loving the smell and sounds that instantly floats into the home. "I'm going to go put something a little less revealing on, and then I'll be back." She turns toward Spencer with a smile, "Okay? So sit. Relax."

Spencer nods, a smirk in place as she flops down onto the couch, aimlessly flipping through channels.

"Okay, sorry about that." Ashley walks back into the room a few minutes' later, wearing gray sweats, a black tank top, with her hair down and still a little wet.

"Trust me, not a problem." She winks at Ashley, putting down the remote.

Smiling, Ashley points behind her toward the kitchen, "Want something to eat or drink?" Spencer nods, standing from her position on the couch following the brunette. "I have beer, wine, water, some kind of juice, and milk."

Spencer walks behind Ashley wrapping her arms around her waist as she peers into the fridge. "How about some wine?" she whispers, kissing her collarbone, making her way up to her neck.

"Mmm, sounds good." Ashley tilts her head to side, granting Spencer more access. Not making any move to get the wine.

Spencer bites the brunette's neck before placing a soft kiss over the red mark. "Great, I'll grab the glasses." Spencer pulls away, and begins searching the cabinets for the glasses.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ashley runs a hand through her unruly curls, before opening the wine.

XOXOXO

A few hours later they find themselves a half a pizza and a bottle of wine down, and sharing a carton of ice cream as they snuggle under a blanket watching the 3rd season of How I Met Your Mother.

Setting her spoon down, Ashley pulls the blanket away from them and stretches; letting out a yawn. "Man, I'm full."

Laughing, Spencer pats Ashley's stomach as her tank top rides up. "Yeah I can tell."

"Hey! Don't touch that, I might explode."

"Hmm, who would have thought you'd have a problem with me touching you." Spencer quirks an eyebrow, trying to bite back a smile as she turns her body towards her and eyes Ashley.

Ashley smirks, letting her eyes rake over Spencer, "Oh trust me I have no problem with you touching me…" She sends a wink Spencer's way as she stands and begins to clean the contents off the coffee table. "Be right back."

A few minutes later, Ashley comes back from the kitchen; two water bottles in hand, to find Spencer laying the length of the couch.

She sets the bottles down, "Way to steal my spot Spence," she states, as she sits on the edge of the cushion. She brings one hand to rest in between the couch cushion and Spencer's torso pretty much trapping the blonde below her, while the other brushes a piece of hair out of Spencer's eyes.

Spencer smiles at the action, shifting to give her more room. Ashley leans down, softly kissing Spencer's forehead, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," Spencer husks out, her breathing picking up as Ashley stays hovered over her leaving a series of butterfly-light kisses everywhere.

They find themselves kissing a few short seconds later. They stay like this for a while, both of them savoring the other without hurry or urgency, with Spencer burying her hands in Ashley's hair, pulling her closer and in turn, deepening the kiss.

Tongues duel for a brief moment until they find sync with each other, creating a sensual dance.

Spencer lets out a low moan as Ashley shifts and slowly moves to straddle the blonde. She pulls back, locking eyes with Spencer, questioning whether this was okay or not. Spencer answers by hungrily reconnecting their lips, pulling the brunette down onto her. Ashley gasps as she feels their bodies connect, breast to breast, legs tangled.

Spencer's breath catches in her throat as Ashley's hand travels all over her body; over her arm, her stomach, her thigh, and back up until she moves her hand to her breast, her touch electric.

Their kissing slows down, Ashley pulls back, burying her head in Spencer's neck; placing a wet kiss there.

They stay like that, holding each other in a comfortable silence. Spencer runs her hands up and down Ashley's back as the brunette draws patterns on Spencer's stomach.

"I could stay like this forever," Ashley husks out.

"Me too."

Ashley looks up, trying to meet Spencer's eyes. "Really?"

The blonde nods with a smile, placing a kiss on Ashley's forehead. "Really."

"So you're getting a dog huh?"

Ashley nods, "Hopefully."

"What kind do you want?"

"Something large, maybe a lab or a mix... I don't think I'm going to be too picky."

"Does the place were going have large dogs?"

Ashley shrugs, placing kisses along Spencer's collarbone and neck, "I'm not sure."

Spencer chuckles softly as Ashley's hand begins to wander again, "Ash…" A moan escapes as Ashley's lips find her weak spot.

The singer pulls back, looking sheepish, "I'm sorry, I just… you do insane things to me Spence. I just want you all the time… I can't help myself."

Spence nods, "I know." She sighs, glancing at the large clock on the wall, stifling a yawn. "Ugh, I should go."

"Or…" Ashley entwines their hands, "you could stay."

"Ash… I…"

"I don't mean like that Spence. Just stay the night. It's already late and it's like a half hour drive at least. Stay with me."

Biting her bottom lip, Spencer tilts her head, studying Ashley; looking for any ulterior motives. Not finding anything but sincerity in Ashley's eyes, she nods, "Okay."

"Good. Now we can watch more of Neil Patrick Harris."

Smiling, Spencer shakes her head and pulls Ashley closer, loving how comfortable and content she's feeling.

Ashley leaves one more kiss on the nape of her neck before focusing her attention on the television, not missing the sigh that escapes the blonde's lips.

Not long after, they both find themselves dozing; curled up in one another. "Spence…" Ashley husks out, running her hand up and down the sleepy blonde's arm.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to bed."

"Nuh uh. I'm comfy here."

Ashley chuckles softly, "Come on. I promise you'll be much more comfortable in a bed."

Letting out a groan, Spencer uncurls herself from the brunette, stretching before she stands. Letting Ashley lead her down the hall to her bedroom.

Spencer nervously sits on the edge of the bed as Ashley rifles through her drawers, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt; tossing them at the blonde. "Here ya go lady."

"Thanks." She stands and begins to strip, reveling in the fact that she can feel Ashley's eyes on her.

Once again clothed, she crawls into the bed, snuggling up in the large down comforter, "Coming?"

Nodding, Ashley tries to shake the image of Spencer's gorgeous, sculpted body out of her head. She too crawls into the massive bed, taking a minute to get comfortable. As soon as she gets settled, Spencer scoots closer to her, draping an arm over her stomach, burying her head in the brunette's neck; placing a gentle kiss there. "Good night Ash."

Remembering to breathe, Ashley wraps her arm around the cuddly blonde, "Night Spence."


End file.
